KMMRA
by LouBird92
Summary: Kate and Rick meet in a completely different setting. Kate has newborn twin girls and Rick has a 7 year old Alexis and meet in Central Park. What will become of there sudden friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, New Story from Me. I know it's been ages since I updated Second Chances and I have two chapters written, I just have to type them up and upload them :) This one just kept annoying me and I had to get it down. Please Read and Review.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

It was a crisp fall morning in New York, but nothing out of the ordinary for October in the large city. The clock read 6:30am and Kate was waking up to the sound of her newborn twin girls wanting a feed and change of nappy. Being a cop, Kate was used to wake up calls at all hours of the night and morning for dead bodies so having to wake up every 3 – 4 hours was nothing extra to adjust to.

But Kate was still struggling. She was struggling at 25 years old, with an abusive relationship in her past and a single mother to her 3 week old, gorgeous baby girls. Not to mention the murder of her mother 5 years ago, her alcoholic father and only her co-workers at the 12th and Lanie, the ME as friends. After the death of her mother, Kate pushed a lot of her high school friends away. The rest of them were driven away by her ex boyfriend. Her co workers didn't know about the abuse she suffered with at home for a little over a year, all they knew was that she had left him because he was never there for here when she found out she was 10 weeks pregnant.

Dragging herself out of bed, Kate went across the small hall to her daughter's bedroom. When she crossed the room to their cribs they were both wide awake and looking up at her with their big green eyes reading for breakfast, a nappy change and a warm set of clothes.

"How are we this morning my darling baby girls? Are we ready for some num-num?" Kate cooed picking the smaller of the two up first and putting her on the changing table. Pulling her legs out of the pyjama suit and getting a clean diaper Kate blew raspberries on her daughter's bare belly. After a change it was time for some food and a burp. Once the first was finished and back in her crib she repeated the same process with the second baby girl. Tucking both babies back into bed for a little longer Kate grabbed the hand held baby monitor and took it to the bathroom with her so she could have a shower and then down to the kitchen for breakfast to start her daily routine. By the time she was finished it was 8:00am. Walking back into the girls' room it was time to get them dressed and strapped into the stroller and go for their usual walk.

After giving birth the doctor had told Kate 'No strenuous exercise' but the detective still wanted to keep in shape for when she returned back to work so she decided to walk every morning and every second to third night. This morning Kate decided to walk a little further and head down to Central Park. As part of her daily routine she stopped at a small bakery down the street from where she lived for a small coffee and a bear claw the carried on her journey.

Her daughters were usually very quiet and most of the time they were asleep during her walk but this morning they were a little fussier. By the time the trio arrived is was 8:45 and being a weekend the park was bustling with people. Young kids running around and playing together, a few couples walking arm in arm, parents sitting at the tables talking and checking on their kids every now and again but one family stood out. It was a man and his young daughter; Kate couldn't pin point where exactly she had seen the man but she recognized him from a distance. They were playing together in the autumn leaves, jumping and crunching on them. Laughing their guts out at each other, they looked extremely happy together.

After watching the two for a little while Kate continued her journey up the path a little bit and found a bench to sit on. Turning the pram around she found her girls wide awake and smiling. Cooing and talking to them she didn't see the man and his daughter slowly getting closer in their mission to crush all the leaves in the park. Her daughters were identical in looks but one was a lot smaller than the other due to complications during the pregnancy that almost killed her. The little one had started to grizzle letting Kate know that it was snack time.

"You want some more num-num, hey sweetie pie?" Cooed Kate as she unstrapped her daughter from the pram and pulled out the bottle to start feeding her child. While feeding baby number 1, her other little girl started to cry, this wasn't just a grizzle but a full on howl. Kate started to rock the stroller with her foot; this normally calmed both babies down but didn't have a soothing effect today.

"What's the matter baby?" Kate asked trying to feed one child and calm the other.

The man had noticed the young brunette with the stroller as she walked into the park and watched him play with his daughter. He tried to move inconspicuously closer noticing she had a child as well. What had surprised him was while one baby had a bottle in her mouth another started to cry.

'Twins, geez, how does she do it?' he thought.

He could see the woman starting to struggle with both babies needing attention at the same time and in public but he didn't want to startle her or embarrass her by going over there and offering but he wanted to help her out. So he roped his daughter into it.

"Alexis" he called getting her attention and signalling for her to come to him.

"Yes Daddy" the little red head responded.

Getting down on one knee and looking her in the eye he started with her instructions. "She that lady over there on the bench with the pram" waiting for her to look and nod. Once he got the desired answer he continued "Well, she is trying to feed one of her babies and the other one is crying really loudly. I want you to go and ask her if she would like someone to play with the baby in the pram while she continues feeding. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy" she replied and started skipping across the grass towards the stranger.

"Excuse me" she asked quietly trying to get Kate's attention but not wanting to scare the babies.

When Kate didn't answer she tried a little louder "Excuse Me" and Kate looked up at her a little surprised.

"You're not lost are you, sweetie" Cop mode kicked in instantly.

"No, my Daddy is over there" Alexis turned around and pointed at the tall brown haired man she had been watching play with the little girl before.

"My name is Alexis Maria Castle and I'm 7" she said and was holding up seven fingers "What is your name"

Kate was still a little surprised at this girl coming up to her in the middle of Central Park "Uhh, My name is Kate"

"Are these your kids? Are they twins" asked the little girl confidently, trying to stretch over the stroller lid to see the little bundles wrapped in pink and purple.

"Yes and Yes" came Kate's answer. Distracted with the little girl, trying to feed one and calm the other Kate didn't notice the man moving around.

"What are their name's"

"Mackenzie and Michaela" Kate said quietly.

"How old are they? They are only tiny" Alexis asked and looked a little confused moving towards the bench slowly "I don't want to sound rude but which is which" asked the little girl quietly.

Laughing a little at the girls question "They are 3 weeks old and little fussy over there is Michaela and gobble guts here is Mackenzie. Sweetie, does your daddy know that you're over here"

"Would you mind if I played with Michaela in the pram? I don't have any brothers or sisters but I really want at least one" she asked shyly ignoring Kate's last question.

"Alexis, does your daddy know you're over here talking to me. I have like speaking to you but little girls should not be talking to strangers in the park" again cop mode had kicked in fearing for the girls safety if she had spoken to strangers before.

"Yes, he does" came a deep voice from behind making her jump a little in the seat. "We saw the little one in the pram fussing while you were preoccupied with this little cutie and Alexis wanted to see if you would let her play with one of them" knowing this wasn't exactly true but hearing his daughters story.

Looking around, she properly took in the man talking to her. 'Holy cow that is Richard Freaking Castle' went through her mind 'I have just been making friends with Richard Castle's daughter and now he is speaking to me'

"Rick, Rick Castle" he broke her out of her thoughts and held out his hand

"I know" Kate smiled shyly "Kate Beckett" introducing herself and trying to juggle the baby and the bottle to shake his hand.

When her father started talking Alexis had bent down to play with the baby in the pram while the other one was ready to be burped and by the time the introductions had happened the pram was silent.

"Look daddy, Michaela likes me. I got her to stop crying. See, see."

"Very good, Pumpkin" replied the tall man. "I'm sorry if we overstepped; we just wanted to help. You seemed like you were struggling a little"

"Yeah, just a little. They are normally pretty good and I can handle a walk on my own with the two of them" admitted a slightly embarrassed detective turning a light shade of pink.

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed. When Alexis was a baby I had no idea of what I was doing on my own. There were days when she just screamed her little head off and no matter what I tried she just kept going. Where is your partner on this fine Saturday afternoon, if I was that lucky fella I would be stuck to you like glue" the writer asked and flirting a little.

"There is no partner. It's complicated. But he hasn't been around for 8 months now. Since just after I found out I was pregnant." Realising she still needed to burp Mackenzie while Alexis kept Michaela occupied she threw the wash cloth over her shoulder and went to hold the baby up there too.

"Would you mind if I had a go? It's been a while since I held a baby that small"

"Uhh" Kate hesitated, unsure. After her last relationship she still found it hard to trust new people, but this was Rick Castle, famous writer, her favourite writer. "Sure" she eventually decided. Handing the baby over to Rick and standing up to take Michaela out of the pram "Aww" Alexis pouted.

"Sorry Alexis but Michaela here would be getting a little hungry now too" she hesitated in the next question but decided to ask anyway "would you like to help feed her?"

Alexis looked towards her father for permission and once he nodded she did to climbing on the seat next to Kate "Okay, what can I do?"

"How about you help me hold Michie's bottle?" smiling at the babies nickname Alexis nodded "Okay" she squeaked and leaned over, putting her head on Kate's arm.

Rick managed to get a few good burps out of Mackenzie and smiled at the scene before him, his daughter snuggling up to Kate. He thought she had gorgeous eyes and was hoping she would let him get to know her and that she wanted to get to know him. She seemed caring, loving, liked Alexis, she was gorgeous and was unaffected by his fame and fortune; the perfect woman.

"So, if that one is Michie who is this little one"

Realising he was there to hear her twins' names he repeated herself. "This one in Michaela, we all call her Michie though and that one is Mackenzie. I call her Mac; sometimes she gets Kenzie from her Aunts and Uncles at the 12th"

"The 12th?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm a homicide detective. The 12th is the precinct I work at"

"Oh okay, that seems like a cool job" he said really interested in her line of work. "Do you read my books?"

Going a little shy at his question she nodded.

"I'm impressed. I am so pleased there are some women out there that I can talk to without them swooning. I really hate that part of my job. But that's getting of topic. You deal with death and murder all day, every day, the real thing. Answer me this, how can you go from that to reading more murder mysteries, fake ones, once you go home at night?"

Kate went wide eyed, not really wanting to answer that question to someone she had only just met. Heck her friends at the 12th didn't even know that answer; looking down towards her daughter and the little red head feeding her she answered "the boys I work with ask me the same thing" she smiled and left it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay guys, sorry for the gap between updates. I had a chapter written but didn't like it so I re-wrote it and got this. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review to let me know **

**xLoubird**

_Previously: _

"_I'm impressed. I am so pleased there are some women out there that I can talk to without them swooning. I really hate that part of my job. But that's getting of topic. You deal with death and murder all day, every day, the real thing. Answer me this, how can you go from that to reading more murder mysteries, fake ones, once you go home at night?"_

_Kate went wide eyed, not really wanting to answer that question to someone she had only just met. Heck her friends at the 12th didn't even know that answer; looking down towards her daughter and the little red head feeding her she answered "the boys I work with ask me the same thing" she smiled and left it at that. _

Rick smiled at his new friend and daughter. Kate was just helping Alexis take the bottle out of Michaela's mouth and sitting her up ready to burp her. 'This is what I wanted for my daughter, a loving caring mother that came to the park and played with her, someone like Kate' he thought. 'Damn, I've never met anyone that has made me think like that, I have to stop now before I ruin any chance of getting to know Kate'

Rick looked at Kate and went to pass her Mackenzie,

"Here let me" offering to take Michaela to burp her while Kate and Alexis cuddled with Mac; Alexis looked disappointed at him for taking away the baby but bounced back once Kate was holding onto Mackenzie.

"Hey Mac, how are you?" the little red head asked quietly and getting a yawn in response. "Yeah, you're tired now after that big feed and burp, aren't you?" she said laughing at the baby who was smacking her lips together, cuddling into her mother and closing her eyes.

"Excuse me Kate" the soft spoken Alexis asked "if Daddy says it's okay would you like to come to lunch at Dino Wonderland with us?"

"Uhhh" looking at Alexis then at Rick, Kate really didn't know how to answer. She wanted to go with them; she had enjoyed her time with Rick and his daughter – 'he really isn't anything like the tabloids' she thought - but didn't want over step.

Stepping in to save the day "It's okay with me, if you have nowhere else to be, Kate?" Rick voiced.

"Uhhh, sure. Just let me strap the girls in their stroller and I'll be ready to go"

Mackenzie was still fast asleep and didn't stir when she was put down; Michie was starting to doze off after Rick had successfully burped her. He put Michie in the seat next to her sister and strapped her in as Kate turned around to take her. Kate smiled in thanks to him and put the bottle and spit cloth back in the baby bag and then poked it in the carriage under the pram.

Dino wonderland was only a couple of blocks away from Central Park so they decided it would be nice (and easier) to walk. Alexis hung on to the side of the pram excitedly telling Kate about all the adventures shared by father and daughter at the restaurant for kids, Kate listened intently and then a thought crossed her mind 'I wish my girls could experience this. A dad that loves them; someone to take them to Central Park to run amuck in the fallen leaves and has magical and mystical adventures to hidden lands', she wanted everything Rick had given Alexis for her girls.

"Kate…."

No answer.

"Kate…." Alexis repeated, a little louder this time.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just thinking about a couple of things"

"Oh ok… I'm sorry" the apology from the little girl came out of the blue and it surprised Kate.

"Wha… What. Why are you apologising, you did nothing wrong honey" the term of endearment slipping out like she had known the girl for years.

"I'm sorry for boring you with my stories, I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't"

"Its okay, sweetie" Kate stopped pushing the pram and Rick who was walking behind them banged into her. She bent down so she was eye level with the red head "You weren't boring me, Alexis. I was loving your stories and trust me when I say I was listening to you really well"

"You didn't look like you were listening; I thought you were doing what my mummy did, pretending to listen but not really hearing me"

Kate looked over to Rick getting a nod to her silent 'Really?'

"You know what I was thinking, Alexis?" when the young girl shook her head she continued "I was thinking how you are such a lucky girl. Having a Daddy that plays with you in the park, that stays home to take care of you all day every day. A Dad that you can have adventures with, who plays princesses and chases dinosaurs with you; I was just wishing that my girls could grow up with a dad exactly like yours" by the time she finished she was whispering to the girl hoping Rick didn't hear her. Alexis was looking over at her Dad, a smile appearing on her face. Immediately she let go of the pram, ran and jumped into her father's waiting arms. She kissed him on the cheek hanging for dear life on his neck and whispered "I love you, Daddy, so much."

Kate watched the scene unfold as she stood up and smiled at Rick, he was hugging his daughter with so much love, she didn't know that kind of love and at this point in time her girls would only know the love of a mother, nothing compared to the love Rick had for his daughter. He looked past the sea of red hair and silently mouthed 'what did you say?' she shrugged and turned back to the pram. The ruggedly handsome writer put his girl down, held her hand and caught up to the detective.

They arrived at the restaurant and Kate stood there, mouth opened wide. She had never been here but it looked amazing. The writer stood behind her, as Alexis ran forwards, and whispered "You'll catch flies if you don't close those beautiful lips" his breath hot on her ear and neck.

Wait, was he flirting with her. No, no he couldn't be. As that thought crossed her mind he put his hand across her lower back and pushed the pram forward a little with his free arm. She looked up towards him and smiled, he looked down at the movement smiled back.

"Come on Daddy, Come on Kate" cried Alexis from the big play park in the back of the restaurant.

The place was huge, inside there were 30 odd tables for the adults spread around but there were also little area's filled with colourful cushions, plastic tables, dinosaur colouring books and dinosaur teddies of all different kinds. Out the back there was a huge play park, surrounded by plants – real and plastic, large and small – there were little robotic dinosaurs stuck to the ground that moved there upper bodies, a climbing frame and dinosaur seats attached to springs for kids to ride.

Kate could see why Alexis loved this place, heck, she already loved this place. The adults followed close by with the pram, they signalled to Alexis that they were going to sit in a quiet corner while she played outside. Parking the pram, between Kate and the wall turning it so they could see the little angels from the seat, Rick took a seat across from the lovely detective.

"Would you like a drink, Kate? Coffee, Tea, Water, Coke?"

"Ahhh, Coffee would be nice. Thanks. Grande skim Latte, Two Pumps, Sugar Free Vanilla if you don't mind" Grabbing out her wallet to pass him the money "Here, I can cover it"

Shaking his hands in front of him "Nonsense, we invited you here. My treat," he said looking down and smiling at her from where he had already gotten out of his seat to order.

Blushing slightly at his kindness and smiling back at him "Thanks, Rick, I owe you one"

Waiting for Rick to return with their coffees Kate looked down at the angelic faces of her daughters and then at the innocence carried by the red headed girl on the playground and wishing her girls would grow to be much like Alexis, so sweet and charming, she's just like her dad in that sense. That little girl is so lucky to have a dad like Rick; he seems really invested in her upbringing; much like the 'average' parent, not a millionaire.

"Penny for your thoughts, Detective" breaking the reverie Kate had entered and placing the coffee's down on the table.

Shaking her head and blushing about being caught in her daydream "Nothing, really"

"You can't say that was nothing, you had the biggest smile on your face" he smiled at her and she smiled, giggled and blushed.

"Umm, I was just thinking how lucky Alexis is to have you and how I… I wish my girls would grow up to be so much like Alexis. So innocent, sweet, seeing the good in everyone; you have done a really good job with her Rick"

It was his time to shake his head and blush a little, embarrassed by her compliment "That has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Kate, thank you. I'm really proud of her; she has had some hard times in her 7 years but she just seems to bounce back"

"What do you mean? She seems to have such a normal life, especially having a famous dad who is a millionaire" She blushed at her nosey question "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, you don't have to answer that"

"Umm, no that's fine. Well her mother walked out on us when she was two. She went to L.A for a film, she was only meant to be gone a couple of months at a time. But she was gone longer than that and Alexis missed her so I decided to fly us out there and surprise Meredith."

Captivated by the story, Kate leaned forward and put her hand under her chin leaning her elbow upright on the table.

"Well it was me that got the surprise. The receptionist was a fan so it was easy to get hold of Meredith's room number and card. I took Alexis up to the room but I heard something a little… 'odd' going on. I told Alexis to wait out in the hall while I went in to check if everything was alright. Meredith was certainly alright, better than alright, lying naked split legged on the bed with her most recent director. She saw me and gave me an apologetic look but it was too late. I ran out, grabbed hold of and picked up Alexis and took off. She was so upset, I have never seen her cry so much and she didn't understand why Mommy didn't want to see her"

"Oh my god, I can't believe anyone could do that to that sweet little girl. How could anybody give that up" Kate interrupted.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. We booked a room at a different hotel for the night. Alexis cried herself to sleep that night, I tried everything to calm her down but nothing worked. We flew home the next day and I filed for divorce and custody as soon as I could."

"I'm so glad you got to keep her Rick, I think… I know it's not my place but I think that Alexis would be a completely different girl if she was raised by her mother. She really is a sweet heart and a charmer"

"Oh yeah, she's had me wrapped around her finger since she was born. Haha" smiling and laughing at the truth of that statement

"I can see that, she is an extremely lucky girl, I wish my girls could have the same childhood as her. But it's just so hard, having the two of them, being on my own and trying to work"

"What happened to their father?" Rick asked trying not to scare the Detective away and hoping she doesn't shut down.

"Umm, he doesn't know about them. It's kind of complicated and a long story." She feels bad about her answer, he just poured his heart out to her and she can't give him much.

"Well, Detective. There is plenty of coffee here and I have all afternoon, take all the time that you want miss."

Blushing and getting out of her seat she sees the disheartened look on his face, he lightly grabbed her wrist "Do you want another coffee?"

"I can get them Kate" now smiling, realising she's not running away.

She shook her head "Don't be ridiculous, you got the last one. What are drinking?"

Still smiling at her "Same as you, except I have two sugars, thanks"

"Uhh, can you watch Michie and Mac? I really don't want to move them"

"Yeah, sure can" he looked down at the girls as she smiled and walked away. Remembering when Alexis was this tiny. He reached down into the pram, touching Michie's hand with his finger and the Mac's cheek with the same finger. 'So gorgeous; they look just like their mother already, lucky girls. Kate's going to have a hard time keeping the boys away with these two' he thought just as Kate put the coffee's down, smiling at him and her girls.

"They are gorgeous Kate; don't ever think you're doing the wrong thing. You aren't, they are absolutely perfect"

"Now that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" repeating his words from earlier in the evening and blushing at what his comment. "Okay, so I'm just going to get this out before I lose my nerve"

He nodded "Kate, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can wait until you're ready"

"No, I think I need to do this. I've never told anybody about him and what happened, I need to do this for me and for the girls, but don't say I didn't warn you"

Kate's hand was resting across the table so he reached over and took hold of it to show her his support and she smiled at him.

"Okay, so I was never married to the twins' father obviously. I was however in a relationship with him for little over a year before I fell pregnant. When we started dating everything was fine, we were all smiles and happiness, and everything was great. After the first 3 months things started to go south, Miles got really controlling, demanding to know where I was and who I was with. Telling me I was to be home by a certain time, things like that. One night I was working late on a case, I got home a couple of hours later than I said I would, well that was a mistake. I walked through the door and he greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek like usual but instead of letting go he grabbed hold of my hair. He was overly angry, I had never seen him like that before, after demanding to know what I was doing he hit me."

Kate eyes glazed over and Rick squeezed her hand a little to let her know he was there listening and that he cared.

"Umm, this went on for a few months. He then started driving my friends away, I managed to hide the bruises and the pain with makeup and a few lies here and there, they never knew and still don't. My boys at the 12th and Lanie, the ME, could tell something was different but I guess they never had the balls to ask. They know I'm a private person and knew that I wouldn't give them an answer, I guess. The abuse kept getting worse and worse, one night he came over, let himself in, and tried to get me to sleep with him. I told him no, I was tired and already sore, all over. He didn't like that answer and that was the night the girls were conceived. A month later, I found out I was pregnant and left. I moved to a new place, got a restraining order and haven't seen him since."

By this stage Kate was crying, something she hadn't done in a while. Rick let go of her hand, she thought he was going to walk out but instead he surprised her. Getting up from his seat he came over to her side of the table, helped her stand up, sat down and sat her down on his lap. He hugged and cradled her, just like he would his daughter, and to Kate it felt nice. Something she hadn't had since she was a little girl sitting in her mother's lap, crying over the bullies at school.

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry. I'm glad you told me, I just wish I could make it all better for you" he said rocking her back and forth

"You already are making it better, Rick" she sniffled, facing into his chest until Alexis came running to the table "Daddy, I'm hungry. Can…." She saw Kate crying and immediately cuddled the leg hanging off the seat "It's okay, Miss Kate. Don't cry."

Looking down at the little girl, Kate couldn't help but smile. Yep, this was exactly how she wanted her girls to turn out. "Thank you, Sweet heart. It's definitely okay now that you are here". Hopping of Rick's lap and smiling at him, she squatted down to Alexis' level and gave her a tight hug.

Standing back up after a minute "Okay, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving"

"Me too" came a little squeak

"Me three" came a lower growl

Right on queue both Michie and Mac made a sound signalling that they too were ready to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for all your reviews. I am so pleased with how this story has taken off, so many story alerts and favourites. I didn't think it would be as popular as it is. I am feeling this one a lot more than my first one at the moment, I know a few of you are waiting for me to update Second Chances but I just need to think about where it is going to go and how I'm going to get there. So until then, this one gets all the attention. Again please read and review **

**Disclaimer: I'm always so bad at remembering these. I do not own the characters of Castle; if I did I wouldn't be publishing my stories on here **

In the week after meeting Rick and his daughter, Kate and the girls spent very little time at home during the day. During the day when Alexis was at school, Rick took Kate out for lunch with the girls, they spent time at his loft watching movies and relaxing. They learnt so much about one another in such a short time. Of course Kate still hadn't told him about her mother and father; that was a story for much further down the track. Kate had met his mother, Martha, by accident. On the Friday, Rick was sitting on the couch holding Mackenzie while Kate was lying against the arm of the chair, feet on Rick's thigh holding Michaela up in the air like an aeroplane when Martha walked in.

"Hey, Kiddo. I'm home." She called from the open door. "California was great, so much sun and so many hits on my grey…dar…." Trailing off as she walked into the living room and saw the young lady sitting quite comfortably with her son and two babies.

Kate froze when she heard the writer's mother walk through the loft. 'His mother lives with him?' she thought.

"Uhhh, Hi Mother. I thought you were going to ring when your flight landed, I would've sent the car" Rick stammered. Placing a hand on Kate's ankle after feeling her flinch and freeze, just hoping his mother's appearance hasn't scared her off.

At Martha's appearance by the head of the couch she kissed her son's cheek "And who do we have here, Richard?"

"Mother, welcome home; this is Kate, a new but good friend of mine and Alexis' and these beautiful little munchkin's are Kate's twin daughters, Michaela, nodding to the baby in the nervous detectives arms, and Mackenzie, holding up the smiling baby. Kate this is my mother, Martha"

"How are you?" Kate spoke.

"I'm good darling. You have gorgeous babies. How old are they?"

"Coming up to a month, actually. They have a visit to Dr Masterson tomorrow."

"What for, Kate?" came the voice of a concerned Rick "You didn't say anything"

"Well, Michaela's is just a check up to see how she is doing but they need to run a few tests on Mackenzie to see that she is growing properly after piggy here, cut off some of her food supply in to womb. Nothing to serious, they should be okay" Kate tried to sound confident but to Rick she was clearly nervous. He gently squeezed her ankle again in support. This is when Martha decided to bow out gracefully, well, in true Martha fashion.

"Well darlings, I'm off to bed. I am exhausted. It was nice to meet you Kate and I hope to see you around her a lot more" As the red headed actress turned around she winked at Kate then again at her son. Rick just shook his head lightly and shot an apologetic look towards the detective.

"Well, that went well" Rick declared. "Meeting the parents isn't as bad when you're not sleeping together"

Kate smiled and chuckled at the comment "Somewhat true, you weren't on my side of things. You know, actually meeting your mother." Kate chuckled again. Looking at the clock, Midday, lunch time for the little ones "Hey Michie, time for num-num isn't sweetie." Looking around the room for the baby bag to grab the feeding blanket; she had already used the supply of expressed milk at 9, just after getting to the loft so this time she had to breast feed. Kate started to go red just at the thought of saying something to Rick, after all, he thought the girls were bottle fed. 'Fair enough, it's easy to tell the difference between express milk and formula but how to tell him I have to bottle left' she thought. Turning to look at the writer "Ahh, Rick, I know the girls are normally bottle fed but that's because I express before I go to bed. But, I kinda have no bottle left. Uhh, Umm…"

Rick came to the rescue "Are you comfortable feeding them out here or would you prefer to go to my bedroom. I have no problems with you breastfeeding out here on the couch, if that's what you were going to ask."

"Thank you. I really didn't know how to get around that one" laughing "I have a blanket in the nappy bag, if you aren't comfortable with me 'whipping' it out here" laughing again.

Rick scooted up really close to the detective and whispered in her ear "I have no problem with you whipping anything out in front of me. That is, if you are comfortable doing so" wriggling his eyebrows.

'There he goes, flirting again. He really is ruggedly handsome, I love the way he wriggles his brow when making suggestive comments, I really like the fact that he's flirting with me… no stop it Kate, you can't think that way' Swallowing after his flirtatious remark "Ahh, thanks. It makes it so much easier not to have to worry about keeping the blanket up, that's why I express before I go out. So I don't have to worry about onlookers shooting dirty looks and that is one thing I have noticed being a mom and it really annoys me." At this stage Kate had slipped her arm out of her top and unclasped the front of her bra, revealing one boob, the other still covered by half her shirt. Michaela waited a little impatiently to be picked up properly to drink her lunch time meal and was happy when she was able to latch on to her mother's breast.

"You…You're welcome, Kate. My home is your home. You know to make yourself comfortable here." Rick stuttered, admiring the sight that was Kate Beckett. 'My god, she's absolutely stunning.'

"Thanks Rick, it means a lot"

Rick was still rather close and holding Mackenzie when he turned back to look at her "You do know that you're stunning, right? And I'm not saying that just because you've dropped your top in front of me" he smiled and laughed a little.

At his compliment she blushed and shied away. In one arm, he held the baby and with the other he lifted her chin up with his finger, leant over and kissed her cheek.

After feeding Michaela Kate went to burp her baby instead Rick went to take her "Here, you feed Maka and I'll burp Michie. That way we get it done twice as fast." Kate nodded and handed over the bigger of the twins in one arm and reached for Mackenzie with the other. "Can't wait for me to do my top up, ay Ricky boy? It getting a little hot in here, is it?" turning her sultry grin on him. 'If he can flirt with me, I'll dish it right back at him' she thought.

"Uhh, No. I… I… thought… I just… thought we could put them down to bed, grab some ice cream, get comfy here on the couch and watch a movie or something" she laughed at his stuttering, his really bad stuttering.

Half hour later when both babies were fed, burped and changed they put them in their portable carriages of the pram and did exactly as Rick had suggested. Cookies and Cream Ice Cream for Kate and Mint Chocolate for Rick, in the mood for a musical Kate suggested My Fair Lady.

"Oh come on Kate, Really? Really, Really?"

"Yes, I am deadly serious Rick, puh-lease" she begged.

"Fine, but I choose the next one" reluctantly he put the disc to the old time musical in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch next to Kate.

By the time the intermission screen appeared on the TV, Rick was singing every word to every song, even the songs sung by Audrey Hepburn's character making Kate laugh. The detective had cuddled up to Rick's front; he was squished between the back of the couch and the back of her. It was a tight fit, they were as snug as a bug in a rug, her butt pressed to his stomach, his arm around her waist, her head on his arm and his head on the couch cushion. During the intermission, Kate looked up and the man wrapped around her and he looked down. Their eyes locked together, neither one wanting to look away but neither knew what to do. What surprised Rick was that Kate was the one to make the first move, leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. Staying the way it started, soft and sweet, the kiss carried on for what seemed like forever. Neither knew who broke the kiss first but when it stopped they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. Both had a big grin on their faces and this is how Martha found them.

"Getting cosy are we?"

Both jumped but didn't move away, it was too late anyway, she had already seen them.

"As a matter of fact, yes we are Mother." Pointing at the screen "My Fair Lady, Kate's choice; She was just helping keep me awake during the intermission"

Copping an elbow to the ribs "Ooofff, Fine I'll fast forward it" groaned Rick.

Martha settled into the recliner next to them "If you don't mind, I might join you for a little while. I have a thing for this movie, I really do like it"

Lying back in their original places, this is how they stayed for the rest of the movie. Although, during the second half Kate fell asleep on Rick's arm. She was absolutely exhausted.

At 3.00 Martha volunteered to pick up her granddaughter from school and take her out for ice cream and shopping as Kate was still conked out on the couch. Rick had taken the babies into his study to keep an eye on while he was writing.

It took Kate another half hour to wake up, pleased she managed to sneak in such a long nap without the twins waking her up "Oh shit, the girls" she whispered looking around in a panic then realising she was in Rick's loft still. Hearing the faint clicking of computer keys she got up and walked to his study. Now there was a sight to see, taking out her camera to snap a picture, she was greeted with Rick dozing on the couch. But what made it so adorable was Michie was in her carrier asleep with his hand on her stomach and Mac was lying, on her belly, against his chest awake but silent.

Taking a few snaps she walked over and woke him up, gently, trying not to startle the gorgeous man, both inside and out, before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story. I'm trying not to, ask Castle would say, Murder the English language with mistakes and typos etc. All mistakes are mine, these chapters come straight from the computer to you, without proofing. So if you notice anything, let me know **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, wish I did, but not going to happen unfortunately **

Waking Rick up with a kiss and a whisper "Rick, Come on, It's time to wake up now" Kate picked the baby up off his chest, put her in the bouncer and sitting back on the couch where his elbow met his rib, she took his hand and claimed his lips with another soft kiss. This time Rick responded, turning up the heat a little and tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.

At this moment, Martha and Alexis came through the front door of the loft. Alexis dropping her bag on the dining room floor, running around the loft trying to find her dad and Kate.

"Daddy? Kate? Where are you?" running into the kitchen then turning around to run to the lounge calling again "Kaaatttee? Daaaad? Where are you"

After Alexis called their names the first time they froze, not knowing what to tell the small child about the change in their relationship. Looking at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes, they decide it would be best not to tell her for a few days, at least til they worked out exactly what it was.

"In here, pumpkin. We're all in the study" called the writer with the smile and sitting up next to Kate on the couch.

Next minute a flash of red hair flew into the room jumping into her father's arms, hugging him tightly, and then pulling Kate into the family hug with the other arm.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Kate!" the little girl exclaimed with more enthusiasm than usual.

"Hi Alexis, how was school?" Kate asked

"School was good, we learnt about volcanoes and we did subtraction and read some stories and learn crotchets and minims and semibreves in music and we played dodge ball in sport" the read head waffled off excitedly. She then climbed of her father's lap and bowed down to the baby's, one in carrier the other in the bouncer, but both now awake and very hungry.

"Hello, Mac. Hello Michie. How was your day today? Did you look after mummy and daddy? I hope you did. I heard they had a very exciting day. Grams said they had lots of fun together. I bet you guys slept through it though, didn't you"

Kate blushed at the information Alexis was slowly and inconspicuously revealing. Leaning across to whisper in Rick's ear, who was as equally surprised "I think your Mother told Alexis more than what we were planning to for now. Wait rewind, did she say mummy and daddy?"

Laughing at her state the obvious remark then looking sheepishly towards here "I think so and yes. I think we might need to have a talk to her about it tonight, after dinner. I think I need to have a talk with mother as well"

"I'm sorta glad she's excited though. It means that if something more does happen I have her approval."

"Not if it's going to, something is already happening. We just have to work out what exactly that is, but that can wait til little ears go to bed"

Blushing at his statement "Yeah, I guess it should. Umm, breast feeding in front of you is different to when your daughter is in the room. You reckon you can keep her busy while I top the girls up? They'll be getting ready for dinner soon"

"Yeah, sure, Of course" kissing her cheek while Alexis was preoccupied then turning back to face his daughter he rose of the couch "Alexis, sweetie, Kate needs to do a couple of things with the babies that doesn't require and audience. How about you come out to the kitchen and help find and cook something for dinner?"

"Okay" she replied to her father, smiling at Kate and the babies, she got up grabbed her father's hand and walked out of the room, Rick shutting the door behind them.

45 minutes later, Michaela and Mackenzie were quite happy to lie on their play mate in the middle of the lounge floor. Kate walked into the kitchen after putting the girls down "Mmm, something smells delicious. Are you having an early dinner guys, it's only 5.00"

"Yeah, when it's pasta we always have it early then we eat ice cream while playing cards and board games" Alexis said grinning "You're staying, aren't you Kate? Can she stay Daddy?"

Turning to look at the detective Rick stated "You are more than welcome to stay Kate, it is entirely up to you. Like Alexis said, dinner, board games, ice cream; if you stay maybe a movie once she goes to bed" wiggling his eyebrows, she blushed remembering back to their previous movie watching activity.

"That sounds like fun, I think I might stay for a bit" At that Rick grinned and Alexis cheered.

"It is really fun, we play go fish and snap and daddy's teaching me how to play poker." The little red head continued to spout then all of a sudden she went serious "We are trying to develop my poker face, I'm not very good. I get too excited" she then giggled.

"Well, I might just need to get daddy a lesson in how to play poker and kick his butt."

"Nuh-uhh. Daddy is the best at poker, he even beats the Mayor and James Patterson and Stephan Cannell and a lot of other people I don't know when they come round for poker nights. He's really good."

"You know what Alexis, I'm even better. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I think it's time to beat your Daddy's pants off. Don't you?"

"I hope your right, Kate. I don't want to see you lose, but I just don't think you will win. Sorry"

"That's alright, little one. I'm just gunna have to prove it to you."

Rick listened in to the conversation, while stirring the pasta, smiling at the cheeky interaction between his daughter and his… Kate. "You know what detective, that's awfully cocky talk coming out of your mouth right now, for someone that hasn't seen just how… good… I am"

"Right, Rick. Prepare to get you ass handed to you. It's on. What are we playing for?"

Rick raised his eyebrow at the brunettes tough talk 'Right, I'll throw her off a little now' he thought. Taking the pasta of the element and walking slowly towards her, he rubbed his hands together. Once reaching her, he leant in close enough to whisper without little ears hearing "You know, I'd much rather have your ass handed to me. If it wasn't for Alexis being home, we could play strip poker."

Gulping rather loudly at Rick's innuendo, the corner's of her lips raised in a smile as she whispered back, moving her hand down his back towards his backside "Well, Rick" rolling the 'R' "Who says we can't 'play' after little eyes and ears go to bed. You'll just have to make sure you're very, very quiet" smiling then walking away from the stunned man to check on her babies she thought 'Two can play at that game, Mr Castle'

* * *

><p>By 6:00 dinner was halfway through. Martha had come down from where she disappeared to her room earlier on and was now enjoying conversation with her son, grad daughter and Kate. Spaghetti was on the menu for the night, a crowd favourite, even for Kate, it was her favourite dish as a kid.<p>

It didn't take long for dinner to be eaten, dishes to be rinsed and stacked in the dishwasher and decks of cards to start getting shuffled. "So Detective, we never did decided what we are playing for"

"Well, Writer-boy. Your house, you decided. I don't think cash is on the table though, I'm no way near being in your league for that" Kate blushed at her admission but it was the truth, he is a multimillionaire and she was on a cop's salary.

"Hmm, well of course we aren't playing for cash. Need to make it a little more interesting than that. Well, little ears and eyes will be back soon, so not clothing. Can't do dirty little secrets til after said ears and eyes go to bed. How about facts, truths about ourselves that not many or no one else knows?"

"That's just for now, writer-boy" Kate said with a coy smile on her face "Let's see what happens when little ears and eyes go to bed" Rick froze at her teasing and stuttered out an unintelligible answer "Well, well, well writer-**boy**" emphasising the word 'boy' "can't handle a little teasing. I thought you would enjoy a little banter, after all, you've been trying to make me nervous with it all night"

He smiled at her calling him on his game of advances, trying to make her cave, make her weak at the knees. "I can certainly handle a little sexual banter, De-tec-tive, and I'll prove to you its Writer-**Man**. Just you wait" and just like Kate, he emphasised the word 'man'.

"Okay, Rick" rolling the 'R' on her tongue "Are we answering each other's questions or just revealing little bits of information about ourselves?"

"I think, we should be answering questions, yeah?"

"And what if you ask a question I don't want to answer or vice versa?"

"I think, Umm, Maybe, A dare… The person hiding information has to complete a dare"

"Okay, Writer **Boy**, you're on"

At that moment Alexis came running back down the stairs dressed in her pyjamas after having Martha give her a bath. Martha called down the stairs without showing herself "I'm heading off to my room, kids"

"Okay Mother, Will see you tomorrow" called Rick

"Night, Martha" "Night Grams" called Kate and Alexis at the same time.

Alexis ran and jumped onto the couch ready for the two adults to sit on the floor by the coffee table "Come on guys, can we play poker now?" Alexis whined

"Okay, you can play the first game with us sweetie, go grab the gummy bears from the kitchen" Rick told his daughter

"Do you mind, she really does enjoy playing?" Rick asked Kate

"No, not at all. This will be interesting. I'm just going to check the girls are okay, they are awfully quiet over there"

"Do you want a hand to bring them closer?" Rick asked starting to reshuffle the deck of cards in his hand

"No, they should be okay. I just want to check if they are still awake or if they've fallen asleep again. I can't wait til they can stay awake for longer" she said as she walked away from the writer sitting on the floor.

Half an hour later they were all sitting on the floor, halfway through the game, Alexis having the biggest pile of Gummy Bears and Jelly beans in front of her, Kate was coming in second and Rick coming in last.

"So much for being the king of cards, Castle" laughed Kate

"That's because I'm letting you win, Beckett" shot Rick

"Don't be such a sore loser, Daddy. Just admit it. I'm winning fair and square" giggled Alexis cheekily

"Yes, you are pumpkin. After this hand, it'll be time for you to go to bed. You have school in the morning, remember?"

"Aww, Do I have to go Daddy. I want to stay up and watch you and Kate play. Pleeeeasssse"

"It's okay, Alexis. I should really be getting home soon. I won't be here much longer after you go to bed; maybe another day, okay?"

"Okay, one more hand though"

10 mins later and 7:30 had just appeared on the clock. "Okay, that's it for tonight pumpkin. Say goodnight to Kate and the twins and I'll tuck you in"

"Can Kate come and tuck me in as well?" asked the little girl quietly as she yawned

"Uhh" Kate looked at Rick waiting for his approval or not "Sure" she said once he nodded at her.

"Can you guys tell me a story too? Please Daddy, make one up for me?" giving him the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't say no to

"You're just trying to prolong bed time, aren't you" bending over to pick the little girl up and tickling her as they walked Rick laughed.

"N.N.. I wouldn't do that" laughed Alexis, struggling to talk.

Kate watched on in amusement at the father and daughter, imagining Alexis to be Michie or Mackenzie one day.

* * *

><p>25 mins later Alexis was tucked into bed, the twins were sprawled out on the floor dead to the world after being changed, Martha was still in her room now sleeping and Rick &amp; Kate had cracked open a bottle of non-alcoholic wine playing go fish.<p>

"What do you reckon, time for another game of poker?" asked Rick after winning the 3rd game of fish in a row.

"Sure" Kate replied taking a sip out of her glass "Deal the cards, Writer-boy" she continued giggling.

"I assure you Kate, it's writer-man" the writer continued laughing at the previous joke shared between the two

"Let's up the stakes" Kate said coyly with more confidence. "Let's play for secrets, truths, dares and clothing. If I win, I chose what one I want you to do and vice versa. Only, we aren't allowed to choose the same subject twice until all other's have been used" smiling at his reaction she took another sip of her drink looking towards the sleeping babies. "You a little scared, Ricky?" she asked after a couple of minutes with no reaction from him.

"Of Course Not, just a little surprised you offered to play strip poker in a way Katie, getting overly confident in your skills, are we?" smiling, know she was judging his abilities on the game with his daughter and knowing he wasn't playing his best.

"Deal the cards, Castle"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think by reviewing :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing what you all think about my story. I am overwhelmed by the amount of Story Alerts and Favourite stories, it's unbelievable the amount of followers this story has and it's only in its 5th chapter.**

**This story is AU of course and as some have pointed out, Kate is OOC. I meant her to be this way, I will delve more into her past and why she is more upbeat, happier and more relaxed than the Kate Beckett we all love on TV.**

**Thanks again, I love you all, and like always please Read and Review. I know mostly where I am taking this story, but if you want to leave me ideas as to what you want to see happen I'll read them and consider adding them in **

**Chapter 5**

"_Deal the cards, Rick"_

Rick dealt the cards and the game started. No poker chips, gummy bears or jelly beans were to be seen this time. The winner of each hand would gain a piece of knowledge about the other person or the unlucky loser would lose a piece of clothing as well as their hand.

Kate won the first hand with two pair and as much as she wanted him to strip off his button up she decided to ease into the game deciding to ask him for a truth, not a secret just something the whole world didn't know.

"I want you to tell me something true, something your friends know but not the whole world"

"Uhhh, my playboy reputation is based on rumours. Not who I truly am"

Second hand Kate won again with a full house

"I want a secret, something no one knows"

"I'm starting to love your girls as if they were my own, the same way I love Alexis"

With this the tears started to well up in Kate's eyes as she tried to blink them back

"That is the sweetest thing you've said since I met you"

Rick smiled at the emotional Detective as she wiped at her face "Come on, let's keep playing" 3rd, 4th and 5th hand all went to Rick. After having to complete a dare, and tell him a true fact and a secret Kate not only realised they were both going to have to shed some clothing but that he must have been going easy on her and Alexis before.

Rick saw how unnerved Kate was at having to shed clothing first so he threw the 6th hand and lost his button up.

"You have an unfair advantage Ricky" smiling coyly at him.

"And what is that, Kate"

"You're wearing two shirts and I'm not"

"Yes, but you have underwear on underneath that shirt, I don't" Kate flushed red with the mentioning of her underwear. Still having to wear maternity bras to make breastfeeding easier, she wasn't wearing the sexiest of undergarments. "That's okay, I'll strip both, just to make it, as you say, fair."With that he stripped off his white tee and Kate's eyes widened at the sight of his bare toned chest but didn't say anything, she just sat back and smiled.

The next two hands were won by Kate, she was pleased to see she didn't have to strip just yet. It was revealed that Alexis was unplanned but still the best thing that ever came out of his marriage to Meredith and that he's afraid to stuff something up when raising his daughter without a mother.

"She's perfect Rick, you are doing such a great job with her. Alexis is intelligent, polite, witty and cheeky, her innocence just shines above everything horrid in the world. You couldn't be doing a better job, you don't have anything to worry about, you are a great Dad and Alexis loves you" Kate replied to his secret.

"That Detective, is the sweetest thing anybody has said to me, ever." He smiled, leaned over and kissed her cheek "thank you" he whispered the leaned back against his own seat.

The next hand went to Rick "You don't have to strip if your uncomfortable Kate. I'd be happy with anything your willing to share"

She smiled at him as she unbuttoned her shirt and saw him gulp "No, fair is fair, Rick. You've done everything I've asked and now it's my turn." Dragging her now unbuttoned shirt down her arms and laying it on the floor behind her she leaned backwards to see her girls still sleeping on the blanket but giving him a great view. Turning back to face Rick, his hands were clenched into fists and he was finding it hard to stay over his side of the table.

"Good your gorgeous" he blurted out before thinking about it making the new mother blush. He wouldn't think she had just given birth four weeks ago, her body was perfect.

After another 45mins, bringing the time to 9:50, Rick had taken on a dare set by Kate and had always lost his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts. Kate on the other hand had ended up sharing another fact, secret and was just about to lose her jeans. Standing up she stripped down to just her underwear, Rick was starting to lose his control at the sight of her long naked legs, toned stomach and nicely sized breasts. He could feel his pants tightening as 'little Ricky' was waking up. 'Oh God, at the angle she's standing at she's going to be able to see the bulge in my pants' he thought 'why did I have to lose so many rounds first. I guess it could be worse, I could be the one having to stand in front of her with him standing at full attention' his though process continued.

Looking down towards Rick to see his expression, Kate was certainly getting a good look at something else. 'I know no why they call him the 'white whale'' Kate began to think. Sitting back down, Rick began to move slowly around the table towards her, she didn't move, just sat there waiting for him to reach her. Once Rick got close enough he pressed his lips lightly against Kate's and waited for her to respond. She did and it pleased him even more. Kate moaned at the touch of Rick's tongue against her bottom lip, begging to be allowed in, so she opened her mouth allowing him entrance.

Rick didn't know where to put his hands, after all she was partially naked and he was lucky to get this far and didn't want to ruin it, this made Kate smile into his kiss. Rick suddenly broke off, Kate was about to protest when his lips started to attack her next. Nibbling at the spot where her jaw met her neck, he made her squirm then soothed it with his tongue. He continued to assault her neck, lowering his kisses right to her collarbone then to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He bit down, producing the reaction he was aiming for, a deep moan from Kate, then soothed the bite mark with his tongue. Continuing the attack on the one spot, he sucked at it and marked her as his, she would probably kill him for it later but she seemed to be enjoying it now.

At this moment, Kate placed her arms on Rick's shoulders, locking her hands together behind his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

Rick looked at her surprised and she just smiled at him. He went back to kissing her lips and Kate decided to turn the tables sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She nibbled on it drawing a groan from the man on top of her. Rick finally found a use for his hands playing with her breast over the material of her bra, her nipples hardening at his touch. Moaning into his mouth she pushed him back into a sitting position, he looked surprised but didn't protest.

After sitting up herself Kate pushed Rick backwards so that he was laying on his back on the lounge room floor. Kate sat on her knees and feet to the side of his chest and kissed his lips. She broke contact with his lips but continued her assault down his neck, chest and stomach. The lower she kissed, the more tension she could feel in Rick's well toned and tanned chest and stomach.

Knowing it was unfair to tease him to much she kissed back up his chest. Kissing his cheeks then his lips she stopped.

He looked at her in confusion, she was holding something back, he knew it. He could also see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Kate?" he asking sitting back up and placing a hand on her cheek.

"I can't do this, I can't go any further than this" Kate replied so quietly he almost missed it "I don't want to disappoint you but I can't do this tonight" she continued as the tears ran down her cheeks

"Oh, Honey" he replied wiping the tears from her eyes "It's fine. You're not ready, we can wait. I'm happy to wait as long as you need to"

She shook her "That's not it" as she laughed at herself "Stupid Hormones… I want to Rick, I do, but I can't"

"Okay" he looked at her genuinely confused "I'm not pressuring you but what's stopping you. You don't have to tell me"

"I just gave birth Rick, to twins, four weeks ago. One 5lb 2 ounce and one 3lb 9 ounce baby just came out of there." She laughed at the realisation appearing on his face "I haven't yet been given the all clear from the doctor, I still hurt a little and…" she trailed off.

"…and what, Kate?" he asked

"I… it… I'm not going to look or feel as good for you as what a non mother would" she shot out so quickly and quietly he almost had to ask her to repeat herself.

"Don't be silly, Kate. I love the fact that you're a mother. How you look or feel down there doesn't matter to me, I'm more worried about what you feel and think up here and here" he said pointing to her heart and head. "I don't want to be feeling more for you, than you do for me. I couldn't stand ruining this and having to say good-bye to you and your daughters" the writer continued, as Kate began to cry again.

"Stupid Hormones" she muttered under her breath making them both laugh. "Rick, It's unbelievable the feelings for you that I am developing. I've never fallen so hard or so quick with anyone, not even… Miles. I couldn't walk away, even if you wanted me to"

"That will never happen, Kate. I will always want you and your children here with Alexis and I, and even my mother. I am truly blessed to have such wonderful girls in my life. Come on, let's cleanup and get dressed before mother or Alexis walk down here for some reason"

After silently cleaning up the lounge room and getting changed Michaela and Mackenzie were both awake and wanting a feed. After sharing the duties, Kate feeding and Rick burping the clock was saying 10:55.

"Damn, I didn't realise it was this late. Getting the girls home is going to be a nightmare" Kate said looking at Rick

"Who said you have to go home?" Answered Rick

"I don't have a change of clothes, nor do the girls and where are we going to sleep?"

" I'll be right back" called Rick walking off quickly to his bedroom with Mac

10 mins later he was back, Mac in a long sleeved and legged onsie. He was holding another one, she assumed it was for Michie.

"There Alexis' old pyjama sets, she had enough clothes, she only wore these once or twice." He stated smiling at the stunned detective. "This one should fit fatty over there" he laughed handing her the spare suit.

"Okay, clothing for the babies is settled. Where are we going to sleep and what am I going to sleep in?"

"Come with me"

She got up after changing Michie and followed Rick upstairs. He opened the door to what she assumed was a spare room. "It was Alexis' nursery" he stated as Kate stood there stunned.

"Wow, but Alexis is 7, why haven't you converted this room into something different?" she asked still amazed at the amount of furniture and toys in the room.

"I always wanted more kids, so I decided to leave it like this in case" he replied honestly

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kate inquired quietly

"Yea, it's fine. There is the crib there for one baby and the other one can sleep in the portable bassinet over there" he pointed to both beds. Walking over to the bassinet he place Mackenzie in there "Mackenzie is smaller so she'll probably be more comfortable in the bassinet then Michaela" he told her.

Looking down and the little girl he cooed and rocked the bed until he saw her starting to close her eyes. On the other side of the room, Kate was doing the same thing to the identical baby in the crib.

Once both babies were asleep, they crept out of the room, Rick turning on the baby monitor and grabbing the extension to take down stairs. "The main unit is plugged in but this will need new batteries. Umm, I'll go get you something to sleep in if you can go down to the pantry and grab 2 batteries from the top shelf"

"No Problem and Thank you, Rick" she turned smiling as they walked back down the stairs together.

Back in the lounge room the monitor was on and working as Rick held up a pair of his sweats and button up shirt. My bed and bathroom is through there, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch in the study." He told her.

"Don't be silly, Rick. We are responsible adults… well one of us is… we can share a bed" smiling at him.

"You sure? I don't want to push my luck"

"It's fine, Rick. I'm dressed, you're dressed. I've got the monitor so I can her my girls. So we are good"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, Thank you all for the reviews, story alerts and favourite story etc. :) I love you all and it means a lot to know that you like my work. I am so so so so so incredibly sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for the update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, would love to have something to do with it, but I guess Fan fiction writing will have to keep me going :P **

**Chapter 6**

It was early when Kate began to stir; the sun was just beginning to shine through the bedroom window. Confusion ran through Kate sleep fogged mind as she felt her pillow move, not only that, it was also heated. It all hit her at once; she wasn't in her own room with the cribs just across the hall, she wasn't alone in her own bed. No, she was in Richard 'freaking' Castle's loft, her babies upstairs using Alexis' old baby gear, she was sharing Richard Castle's bed with the author himself and she was using the man's body as her personal pillow. Looking up to the man she was laying on, Kate saw that her pillow was awake and looking down at her with adoration in his eyes.

"Good Morning, Detective. Forget where you were ay?" the scruffy looking writer asked her still hazy brain

"Uhh, no. I remember getting up to the girls in the night, you were faster to spring out of bed than I was at the sound of their cries. Too bad you forgot that you needed me to feed them first" she giggled poking her tongue at him. "Speaking of the babies, they are rather quiet this morning, normally they are awake and wanting to be changed"

"Already done, Kate" he looked down at her again and smiled "I woke up cuddling you, I got up, was gone for 15 mins, 20 tops, and you were star-fished across the whole bed when I got back. I sat down and you rolled up into a ball, I fell asleep again and this is how I woke up" as he told her about the morning's events the writer could see the blush rising across the brunettes cheeks.

At that moment Alexis chose to run into her father's room "Good morning Daddy" she exclaimed giggling as she jumped onto the bed and he started tickling her "Good morning Pumpkin".

What she didn't realise was that she had landed on her father's bed partner, until she heard "Oomph" as she wiggled around.

"Oh my god, Kate, are you okay" asked the concerned writer trying not to laugh. "Hop off Kate, sweetie, you're kind of squishing her to the bed"

"I'm sorry Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you. I didn't hurt you, did I?" cried the little red head still dressed in her flannel pj's.

"It's fine, sweet pea. It didn't hurt, just shocked me a little. I wasn't expecting it, that's all" Kate told the little girl as she began tickling her like the writer had done a few moments ago. Alexis tried to hold a poker face but didn't last too long before the giggling and laughing started.

"Stop…. Kate…. It…. Tickles… Daddy… Help…. Me…. Pleeeeaaaassssseeee"

Instead of helping his daughter Rick joined into the game of tickling. Alexis was saved by the bell, well, babies, as the monitor started to cry with the sounds of hungry girls.

"How about you and I go out and make pancakes for breakfast and let Kate feed the girls?"

"Can I say Good Morning to them first?" All of a sudden the little red head went shy asking Kate the question about her morning activities.

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask to see them honey, and you don't have to get nervous every time you ask me something either. Okay?" Kate told and asked the girl at the same time pulling her into a side hug.

"Okay, thank you Kate" with this Alexis jumped off the bed and ran into her old nursery letting Kate and Rick share a good morning kiss and get out of bed.

It was about 7:00 when breakfast was started out in the kitchen. Kate was already having fun with her two girls upstairs, both were being impatient this morning, but one just had to wait. It was Mackenzie that got fed first and Michaela was growing more impatient by the minute, getting louder with her cries.

"Daddy, can I go see if Kate wants me to help with the baby that isn't being fed, I think it's Michaela that's crying"

"Of course you can, but make sure you knock and tell her that it's you before you open the door, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy"

"Wait, how did you know which baby was crying?"

"They sound different, Mackenzie has a higher pitch cry and Michaela has a deeper one" with that the little girl skipped up the stairs, glad to be helpful in more than one way.

Alexis came to the door of her old nursery and was unsure of whether she should knock or not, she knew her Daddy said it was okay to come up and see if Kate needed any help but she didn't want Kate to get mad and leave like her Mummy did. It was the sound of crying babies that finally convinced her to knock; Michaela was getting even louder and obviously frustrated at not getting her breakfast before Mackenzie.

Knocking on the door she quietly and nervously called out "Kate… Kate… Can I come in?"

"Hold on 2 seconds, sweet pea" Kate called back trying to partially cover up so she didn't embarrass the small child "Okay, you can come in now, Lex"

Opening the door slightly and shuffling inside the nursery slowly she looked around to find one baby crying in her bed and Mackenzie sucking on Kate's chest with a blanket over her head. Kate was sitting in the rocking chair cooing at Michaela trying to get her to quieten down "And what can I do for you little one?" the detective asked turning her head towards the clearly very nervous Alexis.

"Umm… I was just thinking… Maybe… If you needed it…. I could help with Michaela while you feed and burp Mackenzie and then I could play with Mackenzie while Michaela has her breakfast. But only if you want me to" Alexis asked. Her hands were behind her back and she was swaying from side to side, looking down at the floor.

"I would love you too, Alexis. That would be so very helpful"

With that, Alexis' eyes lit up and her demeanour changed completely. She was back to the bright bubbly confident girl again which made Kate smile but also think about what the little girl's mother was like to make her so nervous when asking questions or trying to be as helpful as someone so small can be. 'Maybe I need to have a talk to Rick about it, he might be able to shed some light on the situation or give her permission to have a little talk with Alexis' she thought.

XOXOXXOXOX

Half an hour later the babies had been fed, burped, changed and in a new set of onesies. Breakfast was being plated up, Pancakes with strawberries and icing sugar lightly powdered over the top. Rick placed a plate in front of his daughter, who was sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar and called to Kate, who was putting the girls down in the lounge room.

"Kate, Breakfast"

"I'm coming"

Rick went to kiss Kate as she walked past but she pushed him away and gave him a scolding look that said it all. 'Not in front of your daughter, not at least until we work out what we are.' The writer looked back at his daydreaming daughter and raised his brow at the detective as she turned to look as well. Seeing that it was all clear she moved forwards and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I've got to take the girls for their doctors visit this morning, so I have to go shortly after breakfast." Kate informed the writer and his daughter. The appointment was at 9.30 and it was now 7:30 and she still had to make it home, shower, get dressed, hopefully have enough time to express for the girls next meal and get to the doctor's office across town.

"Can you walk me to school with Daddy?" the little red head asked still in her Pj's and stuffing her mouth full of Pancakes at the same time.

"Sorry honey, I won't have time" she explained all that she had to do this morning before the appointment "but maybe, if it's okay with your Daddy I can come down to the school with him to pick you up"

"Is that okay Daddy?"

"Of course it's okay with me"

"Will you bring Maka and Michie with you?"

"Of course, where else are they going to go?"

"I thought you would leave them with a nanny, like what happens with all my friends and their little brothers and sisters. Don't they have a nanny, Kate?"

"No, they don't honey. That's why I don't have to go to work until the girls get a little bigger."

"How come?"

Kate found that Alexis had a very inquisitive mind and it was best to be truthful with her.

"I don't make as much money as a lot of your friend's parents or your daddy, Lex. Plus I want to spend as much time as possible with my babies before they grow up to quickly"

"That was like Daddy. That's why I didn't have a nanny and Daddy stayed home to look after me"

Kate looked around at Rick, not surprised that he had chosen to stay at home with his daughter over employing a nanny.

"My friends think they are so lucky not having to spend lots of time with their mummy's and daddy's and sometime I get teased because I'm different. I don't want a nanny and I don't want daddy to buy everything in the world for me, a lot of the kids at my school are very spoilt. But I loved having Daddy as my nanny, we had so much fun. More fun than they have with their parents because they work all the time"

Kate realised how grown up Alexis was for a 7 year old girl and she definitely wasn't the typical child of a millionaire.

"I loved spending my days teaching Alexis to walk and talk, I was there to watch her first steps, they were in the study and she was trying to get from the chest of toys to my chair. She lifted herself up with the edge of the toy chest, I was watching over the top of the computer but wasn't moving to get her, I just slowly grabbed the video camera from the drawer and pointed it in her direction. She giggled as she tried to get her balance and then she was off. She took the 15 steps over to my chair, looked up at me, smiled and raised her hands to be picked up. I got it all on tape, it's on a disc in my safe." Rick told Kate from across the counter.

"I bet you were the best nanny ever" Kate stated eating her pancakes

"He was" Alexis added "What was my first word, Daddy?"

"Book"

Kate looked at Rick surprised

"I wasn't surprised at all. I spent most of our time together reading to her. Sometimes we read Dr. Seuss, Sesame Street and the Wiggles and sometimes I'd read to her from my books, Sherlock Holmes and even a little bit of Nancy Drew." Rick supplied checking the clock, it now said 10 to 8.

"I love reading Nancy Drew. She's really clever and solves all the mysteries. That's what you do isn't it, Kate?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I do sweet pea. My team and I try to solve all the crimes and mysteries that happen around New York."

"Who's your team?" Alexis looked at the detective confused.

"Well, there is me and I'm in charge of 2 men, they are partners to each other. Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan"

"If they are partners and you are their boss… who is your partner?" Alexis asked trying to piece things together like it was a puzzle that needed solving

"I don't have a partner."

"Why not?"

"Something very bad happened to me when I was a little girl, not as little as you but I was still only a kid and sometimes that makes it harder to work with a partner. I prefer to work alone but as part of my team with the boys. Does that make sense?"

The little girl thought for a moment but then nodded "I have to get dressed for school now, don't I Daddy?"

"Yes you do pumpkin. You know where your school uniform is, don't you?"

"Yep, it's hanging up in my cupboard"

"Good Girl."

"I have to get ready to go now, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, ring me when you've finished at the doctors?"

"Of course, maybe we can go out for lunch or something."

"Sure thing"

Kate got up from the bar and put her plates in the sink quickly rinsing them off to make Rick's job a little easier. She went into the lounge room and placed both girls into the pram to get them down to the parking garage. Rick wanted to say good bye to the girls so Kate went up to say goodbye to Alexis.

10 mins later Kate was loading the twins into their cars seat and the pram into the boot of the car. She got home with enough time to complete everything needed and express a couple of bottles for later on.

Kate got to the Doctors office with 15 mins to spare and waited until a nurse came to let her know that the OB/GYN/Paediatrician was ready for her and the babie's appointment.

The clock said 9:35 and a nurse appeared "Beckett, Kate?" she announced as Kate stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm really trying to keep updates regular with this one. I've put my other story on hold for now, I promise I will finish it, just not at the moment –I love this story and I'm busier than I thought I was going to be. Please Read and Review, I love reading them all and I'm going to start trying to reply to them **

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine but sadly it's not; AM and the rest of the team are Castle genius' and it would not be the same written by anyone else**

Chapter 7

It had be 3 weeks since the babies' doctor's appointment and the sleep over at Casa de Castle, as Rick insisted it was called. The not-yet couple had seen each other a few times since then but Rick was kept busy with deadlines and interviews and meetings on his up-coming set of novels 'the Derek Storm series' so contact was mainly kept with phone calls and text messages rather than meeting up.

The appointment with the twins went really well but the doc wanted to see Kate again before she was cleared for anything, which happened a week ago and she still hadn't said anything to Rick, in fear that he will expect something more.

Currently Kate was sitting at home with her best friend, Lanie, she was also the city medical examiner but Kate and Lanie got along like a house on fire. The ME was sitting on the sofa with one baby lying on the seat next to her and the other in her arms above her head looking down at her.

"Hello Michie, aren't you a beautiful little girl. Did you miss your Auntie L? Huh bubba" It was then that Lanie brought the baby back down and blew raspberries on her stomach. Kate looked like she was watching the interaction between her daughter and her unofficial sister but really she was off in a land of her own. The detective was so deep in thought she didn't hear Lanie call her name the first 3 times.

"KATE…." The ME finally yelled. As she saw a look of realisation on her friends face she asked "What is with you today? Your mind has been elsewhere since I first walked through this door and god knows how long before hand. What is going through that brain of yours?"

"It's nothing" Kate replied trying to fake a smile but not convincing anyone, not ever herself.

"Girl, Imma smack you! I know that something is going on up there. Is it something to do with this mystery man? By the way, when are you going to tell me at least his name?"

Kate had been trying to keep this thing between her and Rick, at least for now. She didn't even know what they were and she bet Rick was just as clueless.

"Uhhh… It's not just concerning Rick…"

"Ohhhh, so his name is Rick. Does he have a last name?" Lanie interrupted as she changed Michie into a cradle position in her arms.

"Yeah, umm. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Come on, try me?"

"Ok. Castle, Rick Castle"

"Wait. Rick Castle, Rick as in Richard. As in the famous author, as in your favourite author? Your right, if you were anyone else I wouldn't believe it"

"Yeah well… I have no idea what's going on between us. We had a really heated make out session about a week after we met but I hadn't been cleared by the doc so I had to stop it from going any further and nothing has happened since. We haven't really seen each other but we talk every morning via text and he calls me every night"

"Well, it certainly seems like more than best friends. We don't even talk that often. At least not while you've been on maternity leave and when you were working it was mostly business; Have you told him about Miles yet?"

Kate looked astounded at Lanie's statement "H..H… How?"

"How did I know? I've known since you were about 3 months pregnant. I saw a bruise covering your back and around to your side when you bent over and your shirt lifted up. I pieced it all together, the extra make-up you used to pack on to hide the bruises and marks, the occasional lies you were clearly uncomfortable telling us all. Don't worry I haven't said anything."

"Thank you Lanie. And yeah and I think… I think I want to be more than his friend but I'm just scared… you know after Miles and Dad and Carson. I just don't know how to … let him in I guess" Kate was starting to get a little nervous at the direction of this conversation. Lanie knew a little about her childhood horror but not exactly what happened, she knew her dad was an alcoholic after the murder of her mother"

"Have you told him any of this yet? Anything about Miles or Carson or your Dad?"

"He knows Miles was abusive, not all the details but enough not to scare him away. His daughter knows that something happened when I was little as to why I don't have a partner, but neither knows anything about Carson. How the heck is that supposed to come up in conversation; that would be an interesting topic to bring up"

"He needs to learn about your past Kate, all of it. Carson, Miles, your Dad and as much as you want to keep it all bottled up even your mum"

"What if it's too much for him? What if he doesn't want someone so damaged around his daughter? I don't think I can lose either one of them" Kate could no longer hold back all her tears as they started to roll down her cheek.

"Kate, honey" Lanie moved across to the seat where Kate was sitting and sat on the arm of it, she rubbed her friends back trying to console her friend "If he cannot see past all of the hurt and horrific events you have suffered and battled through to see the wonderful woman and mother that you are he isn't worth your devotion. But if he is great enough to capture your attention and heart so quickly he will stick by you, through rain, hail and shine"

Kate wiped the tears from her face, looked up to Lanie and Michie right next to her and then over to Mac on the couch and smile "He really is, Lanie. If anyone doesn't deserve anyone, I don't deserve him. He could do so much better, he is a famous author, he is worth millions, he has bustier bimbos and celebutaunts asking him to sign their chests every other day. What if he gets bored of me and the girls, finds someone else?"

Lanie had never seen the confident and poised detective so unsure of herself and feeling unworthy of someone else's affection. But then again, no one had captured the detective's heart since Miles. 'That horrid man must have really done some emotional damage' she thought.

"Listen to me young lady; you are a gorgeous, confident, talented young mother, detective and woman. He couldn't possibly find anyone better than you and once you let him see all that you are he will realise this." The overprotective big sister side of the ME was starting to show but before Kate could reply her phone was buzzing.

'Phew, saved by the bell' ran through the detectives mind as she got up to seek out where she last put her phone while Lanie went back to playing with her nieces. Finding it on her bed side table Kate found that it was a message from Rick 'speak of the devil' she thought.

**R: "Hey. How are you today lovely? Xo RC"**

**K: "Hey. I'm good. Just hanging at my apartment with Lanie"**

**R: "Lanie? Oh the ME you prefer to work with on cases?"**

**K: "Yep, that's the one. She's also a good friend. Met her on the first day as a detective and have been best friends ever since"**

**R: "When do I get to meet this best friend of yours? Heck, when do I get to meet any of your friends :P"**

Kate walked back into the lounge room with her phone and a big smile on her face.

"Must be from Lover boy. I haven't seen you smile like that in a while" Lanie teased

"Yeah, it is. He's asking when he gets to meet any of you guys. I've told them about you, Javi and Kev but never suggested that he join in with our little clique." Kate quickly typed back a reply

**K: "I could say the same thing to you. I haven't met any of your friends either" **

**R: "Well you could always join in on our poker nights? But that's off topic of what I was going to ask. Come round when you're not busy? I miss you"**

Kate bit and chewed on her bottom lips thinking how to reply to that message until Lanie stole her phone and replied for her. Once Kate got her phone of the now childless ME she read back the last sent message.

**K: "Kate misses you too. She'll be round once she gets out of her sweats and t-shirt, I was just leaving any way. By the way, I hope Kate has the balls to introduce us soon And you be careful with my girls otherwise I will make your death look like an accident "**

Kate scowled at her retreating friend but made her laugh and judging by the message she received 2 seconds later it obviously made Rick a little nervous.

**R: "I, I Captain. I couldn't hurt you even if I if I was paid, bribed or threatened to do so Kate. It was nice talking to you Lanie, I hope to meet you and the boys sometime soon as well I will see you soon, just come right up. The doorman knows to let you through"**

"**No worries. Give me an hour to get myself and the girls ready and to get over there. We need to talk"**

**R: " conversations that start with 'we need to talk are never good'"**

**K: "No, this is nothing like that. I have some things about my past that I need to tell you. How the conversation ends is up to you"**

**R: "Well then, it will be a good day. Nothing that you tell me could change how I feel about you"**

**K: "You need to hear what I have to say before you make that judgement. :s I will see you in an hour"**

With that the conversation ended and Kate set of to get herself and the girls ready.

~CASKETT~

An hour later, around midday, Kate was pulling up into the parking garage of Rick's apartment building. She took set up the stroller and took the twins out of the car seat and strapped them into the side by side seats. Rick was right, the doorman did know her and let her straight up to the loft. The elevator ride was the most nerve wracking ride that Kate had experienced since Miles, but these were different. Kate was obsessing over how she was going to break the news to the writer and how he would react to soon to be revealed information about her history.

Rick answered the door once she knocked but it was Alexis she felt hug her first, the little girl ran from the lounge room and bowled into her.

"Hi Kate… I missed you and Michie and Mac. Can you put them on the play mat so that I can play with them?" Alexis asked excitedly

"Sure can, honey. But I'm going to need you to let go of my legs before I can move anywhere" both laughed as Alexis removed herself from the detectives legs and ran into the lounge room again. Rick took the opportunity to give Kate a quick peck on the cheek and whisper into her ear.

"My daughter is not the only one that has missed you around here. I have too"

"I've missed you to, Rick" wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. "I'll put the girls in the lounge room with Alexis and then can we talk in the kitchen over coffee?"

"Uhh. Sure" Rick replied, not expecting Kate to want to get right into it but walking off to the kitchen to prepare their coffees when Kate walked in the same direction as the miniature red head with the pram.

5 mins later the babies and Alexis were on the play mat with toys spread everywhere, the monitor was on (even though Kate and Rick could hear them without it) and the adults were in the kitchen, Kate not exactly knowing how to bring up the topic of her discussion.

Rick started for her "So, you wanted to tell me something shocking, honey?"

Kate smiled at the term of endearment slipping from his lips. "Uhh yeah" she took a seat on the bench and Rick moved to stand between her legs in a romantic gesture but putting his hands on her knees in support.

"You know how I told you about Miles?"

Rick gulped but nodded his head

"Well, he's not the only bad thing that has happened in my life. I need you to know it all if you want to hear any of it"

"Of course I do" Rick replied "But you don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable with me knowing just yet"

"No, I need you to know now. Before I shut off completely and can't tell you any of it. Plus if you can't handle what I'm about to tell you it'll be easier to walk away now than in 6 months, for you, me and Alexis." Kate sucked in a deep breath "Okay, you ready?"

At Rick's nod she began.

"So first of all let's start with the rest of what you already know. Miles. I met him about 5 months before I started dating him. He was a good friend, great to talk to, didn't get shitty when I had to cancel plans because of a case and my wacky hours and he wasn't intimidate by my job, do you know how hard it is to find a guy like that, so I gave him a chance. We started going out to dinner at more intimate places, became more affection to one another things like that. About 3 months into it, we started staying over each other's places and that's when it started. I told you about the first time, I came home from work late and he was waiting for me at my place. He kissed me as I let him in and he got a bit rough, grabbed at my hair and wouldn't let go. He pushed me into the door hard, it scared me, he was bigger than me and it shocked me so much I couldn't fight back" Kate was again starting to cry.

Rick wiped the tears away "sshhh, honey. You don't have to keep going, I don't want you to feel like this"

"No, I have to. I can't get into any sort of relationship knowing I've kept all these things from you." Rick nodded in understanding and let her continue.

"Umm. He started with just shoving and pushing me. Then the hit and kicking came. There was only once that he hit somewhere that couldn't be covered by clothing and I covered for him. He threatened that if anyone found out he would hurt them, I couldn't do that to my friends. That's when he started driving them away, keeping me isolated, so no one would notice any difference. I lost my best friend from high school, Maddy, she left town and lost contact, she couldn't be bothered dealing with his shit. Lanie stopped coming round for brunch and shopping, Espo and Ryan stopped asking if I was okay every morning and stopped texting to check if I got home when we left late at night after a case. It was horrible, I was so alone. One day, after he hit me twice, kicked me twice and even bit my shoulder I tried to fight back. I hit him with a right hook to the face, an elbow to the stomach and a knee to his groin. I tried to get out of there but he was to quick and he had grabbed a knife. I had 5 stiches to my arm and 10 to my stomach, he only grazed me with it."

Kate lifted the sleeve to her black skivvy to show him her right arm and then her shirt to show him the scar on the right side of her stomach. He traced the one on her stomach, realising that they were not case related like he though when they had their little game of poker 3 weeks ago.

"Oh Kate" He went back to rubbing her thigh, not as a sexual gesture but as a reassuring one.

"I was too scared to fight back after that. It kept going on and on, I hadn't slept with him in months until one night I had a little too much to drink and just gave in to him, that was how the twins were conceived. I thought he had used protection and I was on the pill but they happened, I later found out that he did use a condom but he had poked a pin hole to the end hoping that it would bust and I would have a permanent reminder of him. He doesn't know about the girls, when I found out I was pregnant, I just didn't know I was carrying twins, I called in sick at the precinct and waited outside my apartment til he left, when he did I went back up, emptied all my stuff into the car, ended my lease with the super and told him that any stuff left over needs to be removed and sold. I moved to a complete new area of the city, I transferred precincts and haven't heard from him since. A month later, Lanie changed her jurisdiction to the same as the 12th and Espo and Ryan requested a transfer and the three of us ended up together again, with some grovelling. At the time the baby wasn't welcome in its new home, until I saw their first picture on screen and heard not one but two fluttering heart beats."

"Wow, Kate. I can't believe you went through all that and still came out the other side with two gorgeous girls and a beautiful smile of your face. I'm gunna put a time out to story telling for half an hour, we are going to eat some lunch play with the kids and then we can continue. I'm not going anywhere darling, you don't have to worry about that"

Kate nodded as Rick put his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her off the bench. Kate walked out to the lounge and Rick stood still thinking about all Kate had been through in the past 1 and a half then started on the sandwiches for lunch.

**Okay so new chapter… Tell me what you think. I am hoping to get the next one up tomorrow or Thursday. Up next, Who is Carson and why is he the reason that Kate refuses to have a partner? How does Rick react to the news of Kate's mothers murder and her father's addiction. Dun Dun Duhhhhh. Ideas Ideas, Who thinks they know what is going to happen?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. It just came to me, quicker than I thought. I had no plan to take this story to where Chapter 7 and 8 has gone but it took on a life of its own and I am happier with this than what I had planned.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think via message or review. No account needed (I don't think)…Next Chapter will be up tomorrow or Thursday **

Chapter 8

During the half hour break they took between conversations Rick and Kate spent it on the floor playing with Alexis who was happily keeping the babies amused and quiet while still watching Call Me Claus, Kate thought that was a little odd for the beginning of November.

"Aren't you a little early for Christmas movies Lexi?" Kate inquired

"Nooo" the little girl whined "I love this movie, I watch it any time of the year. I like the fact that they made Santa a girl at the end"

"It's true. I showed her this movie a couple of years ago and she has loved it ever since. I caught her watching it with mother at Easter one year" Rick informed the detective. Whoopi Goldberg then appeared on the screen, dreadlocks and all, talking to who she assumed was Santa.

"Ohhh, you can't go wrong with a Whoopi Goldberg movie. Have you seen Sister Act 1 or 2 Lexi?" Kate asked the entranced little girl

"Uhh, no I don't think so. Have I daddy?"

Rick shook his head "I don't believe so"

"I'll have to bring them over on the weekend and we can watch them together. You will love them. Hey Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna get back to what we were doing before? Get it over with now, just in case you need another break to absorb what I'm going to tell you now before we get to the 3rd and 4th piece on Beckett history"

"Sure, except this time let's sit on the couch in the study. Gotta be more comfortable than the bench" he got up and held his hand out to help Beckett of the floor, Beckett nodded and followed him as he started to move.

~CASKETT~

Rick reached the study first and opened the door, waiting for Kate to enter so he could close it. Kate had to run back to the kitchen to retrieve the walk about baby monitor, once she entered he closed the door and they both sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"Okay, Where to begin. I guess with the earliest story, right." Rick could tell that Kate was getting nervous, she almost never mumbled unless she was nervous, it was either mumble or mix her words around.

"I guess it's time you found out about Carson. Remember when I told Alexis that I don't have a partner because something happened when I was little. Well my Mum was a lawyer and Carson was her Partner, he had been for a few years. He knew both me and my Dad really well, when Mum and Dad went out without me it was often Carson that babysat me. Well when I turned 14 things started to change, I wasn't a little girl anymore, Mum and Dad were starting to treat me like I was one of the big kids and so was Carson. Except, his way was a different way of treating me like a big kid."

"Oh My God, Kate. He didn't do that you when you were 14" Rick's face was stuck in a look of shock but slowly changed as he released the breath he was holding when Kate shook her head, looking down as the tears ran down her cheeks again.

"No, not that he didn't try though; It started when he was over to help Mum with a case but she had to go pick Dad up from a bar on the other side of Manhattan so she left me with Carson. I was in my room, reading, like I usually was when they worked on a case. Mum came down to let me know she would be home soon and that Uncle Carson was going to stay here with me and she left. I didn't mind, normally he just stayed out in the living room and watched tv but not that night, he waited for 15 – 20 minutes then he came down to my room. We talked a little then he sat on the head of the bed and leant down. He kissed me and tried to touch my chest. I tried to fight him off, but I wasn't strong enough to. He managed to get one hand up my pyjama top as the other held me down. As he tried to reach down lower I had managed to dial 911 on my phone and the operator must've heard me scream and track my location because the police we breaking into our apartment before he managed to get my shorts down. A couple of the police officers dragged him off me and slapped him in cuffs, while the other detectives came to calm me down. I knew both of the detectives, they had worked with mum before but I flinched when Detective Barker came over, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me but I still backed away until Aunt Charlii came over. Mum had been good friends with her for a while, met her in college. Aunt Charlii came and sat down next to me and pulled me into her lap until Mum and Dad got home. They couldn't believe it. To this day I still don't know what exactly happened to Carson, I had to testify but I didn't hear what the jury said." Kate's speech was unbelievably fast throughout that passage, it got faster as the story got more intense and then slowed right down towards the end as she burst out in tears.

"You haven't thought to look in his case file at the precinct?" Rick asked quietly and cautiously not wanting to startle Kate after allowing her a couple of minutes to cry on his shoulder. They had somehow gotten closer as the story went on.

Kate shook her head then nodded it confusing the writer "I have thought about looking but I just can't do it. I tried so hard to push everything down and not knowing where he is made it easier not to hunt the monster down."

Rick nodded in understanding and continued to hug her as she let her tears fall freely and he thought hard about the story that he was just told.

"Kate?" he asked, again cautious not wanting to startle her.

"Y..Yeah Rick" she said quietly with a sniffle.

"You kept referring to your Mum in past tense, like she had been good friends with the Detective that saved and consoled you. Is she still not friends with her?"

"No, that was the third story and that leads onto the fourth story"

"Do you feel like talking about it now or do you want to just lay here for a while?"

"Can we lay here for a little bit"

"Of course we can." Rick scooted back so that his back was flush with the back of the lounge and patted the spot in front of him, inviting Kate to shuffle up. Her back was flush against his chest, one of his arms across her stomach the other running slowly trough her hair and softly against her head. His toes were doing something to her foot as well, it felt like he was running it up and down softly. Normally she would find that anything running softly against her feet would tickle, but this just felt relaxing. Within minutes she was sleeping soundly, Rick reached behind him to find the latest novel he was reading and grabbed it of his desk.

He didn't realise half an hour had passed so quickly until Alexis came running into the room

"Kate" she started to yell until she saw the detective was sleeping and her father was sshhing her with a finger over his lips.

"What's the matter, pumpkin?" Rick asked whilst checking to see if Kate was stirring, nope still dead to the world.

"Michaela is asleep but Mackenzie is crying. I tried to stop her with toys and a game of peek-a-boo but she won't. I didn't do anything, I promise"

"That's okay, sweetie. That is just how babies tell us that they want something." Looking at the clock he realised that it was 2.00pm "they probably need a change of nappy and a bottle"

"But how do you know if Kate bought two bottles? Doesn't she feed th/e twins with her boobies when she's here?"

At the mention of breast feeding the babies Rick went slightly pinkish, how to explain this to his daughter "That's right honey, but sometimes Kate uses a special machine to take the milk from her boobies and put it in the bottle so that she doesn't have to breast feed in front of strangers" Rick then managed to get off the couch without waking Kate, ushering his daughter out the door.

"Sort of like what a farmer does to a cow?" the little girl asked before Rick had a chance to shut the door. 'Hopefully she didn't hear that, oh well, it might brighten her day if she did' Rick thought.

"Not exactly, honey. But same sort of concept. You'll understand when you get older, pumpkin. Lets go see if Kate packed bottles before we wake her up. If she did, you and I can feed the girls nice and quietly"

"Okay"

"Phew" Rick wiped his brow thankful that he got out of that one easier than he thought he was going to.

"Alexis, can you go to Kate's baby bag, find the baby wipes, 2 nappies, a white bottle with baby powder written on the front and bring them back while I work on unbuttoning Maka Bear here"

Alexis nodded and ran as fast as she could to the kitchen to find what she was asked to find. She also thought to search the other pockets to see if there were any full bottles of milk there, there were. She gathered everything up in her arms and walked back as quick as she could without dropping anything.

"Got it all, daddy. And Kate did use that machine this morning. There are too very full bottles. Does that mean I can help you feed them this time?" Alexis was getting excited at the thought of feeding her newly unofficial adopted sisters.

"Yes, but first I have to change them and we have to be very careful when we feed them."

"Okay, Daddy"

~CASKETT~

An hour later, Kate woke up in panic. She couldn't hear the babies through the monitor but she could hear movement out in the other rooms. Looking at the monitor she realised that Rick must of turned it off when he left her to slepp.

'Wait, what time is it?' she thought looking at her watch. 'Crap, I've been asleep for over an hour. Mac and Mich are probably really hungry and wanting their bums changed yet there is no baby crying coming from the other room, just the adorable laughter of a little girl and her father'

Walking out the door she saw the cutest site in the world. Alexis was holding on to a sleep Michie giggling at her dad and Rick was holding a wide awake Mackenzie holding her above his head, rocking her from side to side slightly.

"Who's been a good girl for Uncle Rick and Alexis. Huh, Who's been a good girl Maka Bear?"

Kate sighed at the personalised nickname that he had given her daughter and the way he had included her in his family. She walked silently behind the couch without them realising, leant over and gave both Rick and Alexis kisses on their cheeks.

"Thank you, Rick. Thank you for letting me sleep. I think I really needed it. Thank you for taking care of my girls, I guess you found my back up bottles in the bag then?"

Rick and Alexis nodded "I helped Daddy feed them after he changed them. I held the bottle up and I made sure no air got into the teat while they were drinking. And Daddy let me lightly tap and rub their backs to help burp them" Alexis spouted off quickly and excitedly.

"You did very well, sweet heart. Thank you for helping with your little sisters" Both Rick and Alexis looked surprised at what Kate had just said, but she gave Rick a look that said We'll talk about it later and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm just going to use the bathroom and get a drink" she called as she walked off. All three were grinning until Rick called back to her "Do you still want to continue the rest of our talk, Kate"

"Definitely; getting it all out there is making me feel so much lighter and less like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. But let's just enjoy the rest of the afternoon and maybe tonight together, yeah?"

"Yeah"

**Next Chapter will touch on Johanna's murder and Jim's addiction and the inevitable relationship talk.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope the lack of reviews is because I am updating quickly and not because you are all getting bored of my story. This is a bit of a cheesy one, a lot of Kate and Alexis interaction. But the cheesy and sweet ones are the best in my opinion. Please read and review, I love to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

Chapter 9

The rest of the afternoon was spent with on the couch watching movies and musicals. It started with Rick, Kate and Alexis sitting side by side but after the first movie Kate had her head against Rick's shoulder and Alexis had her head on Kate's lap. Alexis fell asleep around 5:00 but Kate continued to stroke the sea of red hair, like her mum used to do to her. They both knew that they would have to wake the girl up before dinner and bath time but they were just enjoying each other's company while the babies also slept on their play blanket on the floor, Kate really was thankful that the Castle's didn't have a dog or cat because the twins loved sleeping on that blanket during the day.

"Castle" Kate gently murmured as Rick continued play with her hair and scatter light kisses on her head.

"Mmm" he hummed. Kate could feel the deep rumbled through his chest more that hear his response.

"What are we doing"

"I believe we are watching Miss Congeniality, Detective" he replied teasingly.

"No, you know what I mean. Don't be difficult" She playfully slapped his chest, just missing the top of her own head.

"Well, what do you think we are doing? More importantly, what are you doing?"

"I… Uhh… I think I am loving having a full and loving family again. I love Alexis and I love that my girls are going to have such a good role model and your mother… Your mother is like the crazy Aunt that every family should have" Kate replied, giggling.

Leaving the part about her having a family again alone, he assumed that all would be revealed with the next conversation, he chuckled at her last admittance but go serious again "And what about me?"

"You, I think I'm falling head over heels for you faster and deeper than I have ever fallen for anyone else" Kate looked up at Rick, her head still on his shoulder, as he looked down. She had a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks and he had a grin like a kid on Christmas as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, each cheek, the tip of her nose and finally capturing her lips with his in a kiss that wasn't quick heated and frenzied but sweet and loving, he poured out all his emotions with that one kiss.

"I feel the same way too Kate. Alexis loves you and you love her, that is the most important thing to me so to hear you say that means so much. Mother is well… Mother, you described her perfectly, and as much grief I give her about living with me it is good for Lex and I do enjoy having her here. Your girls are gorgeous, just like their mummy and I love them to bits."

"And what about me, Rick?" Kate repeated his words from before.

"You, I can't tell you how much you mean to me. I know I am a writer but the feelings I have for you have made me speechless. You are an extraordinary woman Kate."

Kate sucked in a breath, as she wondered how many ways to say 'I Love You' without saying those exact words. He knew she wasn't quite ready to hear them and he knew she wasn't quite ready to say them, even though they both felt it. Timing was the big issue here, Kate still had one big story to tell him but she wasn't as nervous about it now, not like she was before anyway and after all they had only known each other for a month but that just proved how different he was to anyone else she had ever met.

They laid in silence watching the end of the previously forgotten movie as Alexis began to stir against Kate's legs.

"Sshh, sweetie. It's okay" Kate whispered to the little one as she started to stroke her hair again.

"Mummy?" Alexis mumbled in a sleep induced state rolling over to bury her face into Kate's stomach and gripping her shirt in a closed fist. "I don't want to get up yet, mummy"

Kate froze, as much as she would love to be, she wasn't the little girl's mother. What was she supposed to say to that.

"Sshh sweetie. It's Kate, you're okay honey. It's after 6.00 at night, you have to get up, Daddy and I are going to order in Dinner. Do you want some Chinese or Italian?"

Rick whispered in her ear "I bet it'll be Italian. This kid loves her Spaghetti"

"Uhhh, What?" Alexis replied rolling onto her back looking up at Kate and her father on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"Chinese or Italian, which one for dinner, honey?" Kate repeated for the now awake child.

"Umm, Italian. Spaghetti and meatballs with cheese" both Kate and Alexis smiled. Alexis because she was getting her favourite dish for dinner and Kate because Rick was right, also she learnt another little piece of information about Lexi.

Kate went to get up and grab her phone to order there dinner when the twins started to cry, 'they slept for longer than usual this afternoon, Rick and Lexi must of worn them out before' she thought.

"Uhh, Rick. Do you mind ordering dinner while I feed the girls? Do you wanna help Lexi? I put an extra 2 bottles in the fridge this morning when I went to get a drink before. They were in the bag as well, but the milk would've gone off if they weren't used or kept cool" Kate asked and stated in the same sentence.

Father and daughter both nodded. Rick got up from the couch, kissed Kate on the way and went to retrieve a menu from the kitchen for Kate. When he re-entered the large room he saw Kate on her hands and knees blowing raspberries on her daughters belly, from this distance and angle he still couldn't tell which one was which, Alexis was sitting on her feet laughing at the detectives antics with a hand out to the other baby, who had her hand wrapped around Alexis's pointer finger.

"I love to see you in mother goose mode, you know that?" he asked coming over to Kate and crouching next to her.

"Mother Goose?" Kate raised an eyebrow at the name

"Mother Hen" Rick bit back.

Kate shook her head.

"Mother Bear?"

"Almost, Mama Bear is what the guys at the 12th refer to me as. I'm mama bear and these are my cubs, according to them anyway"

Rick whispered in her ear so that Alexis couldn't hear "Well, you are a veeery sexy mama bear" It was supposed to be a whisper but came out as more of a quiet growl. Kate blushed and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Not in front of our daughters" Kate didn't realise what she had said until it was too late "I mean in front of.. Uhh"

"I know, Kate" Rick saved her from having to explain again, even though he love the fact she said 'our' daughters, like Alexis was hers and Mac and Michie were his. Kate just smiled "Aren't you supposed to be ordering dinner anyway?"

"I didn't know what you wanted so I brought you over a take-out menu from Niko's, the little Italian restaurant down the block"

"Oh, Thanks" she took the menu and had a brief glance over it "I'll have the Ravioli and then we can share the breadsticks with your choice of dipping sauce, yeah?"

"Sounds good" he started walking back to the kitchen to order the food when he heard her call "Money is in my wallet on the bench" 'yeah right, like I'm going to let her pay' he thought dialling the number.

Kate was playing with Mackenzie when Rick walked back in 10 mins later, Alexis was trying to imitate what Kate was doing. All that he could hear when he walked back in was "Round and Round the Garden, goes the Teddy Bear. One step, two step. Tickley under there" from both the brunette and red head as they held a hand of the baby in front of them; they then put the hand the held down and picked up a foot playing with the now revealed toes and changed to "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none. And this little piggy went wee, wee, wee, wee all the way home".

Rick leant against the back of the couch without anyone knowing he was there.

"Do you know anymore nursery rhymes with actions we can do with your little sisters, Lexi? Kate asked

"I learned some at school when I was littler but they were for bigger kids not for babies" Alexis replied shyly.

"That's okay" Kate reassured the girl "maybe you could teach me and we could show the little ones so that they learn them later" Alexis nodded and started to show her the hand actions for Insy Winsy Spider; 5 mins later Rick witnessed the performance his girlfriend and his daughter put on for the completely amused sisters lying on their backs on the floor.

Hating to ruin their moment Rick walked over a little more "Dinner will be here in 15 mins. You, Mama Bear, are extraordinary."

Rick decided to pull Kate into a standing position, pull her away from the kids, hugs her firmly and whisper in her ear "Your daughters were going to grow up fabulously and were going to be brilliant even without little miss over there or me or a Dad. All the really need is you. But now we have you and them and it is us that are going to be better people because of that. I don't ever want to lose you, Kate."

Kate was crying, she blamed it on her still messed up hormones but what he had said really touched her deep down. She gave him a long, sweet kiss; when she broke away she whispered back "I don't want to lose you either, Rick and that scares me. I have never truly felt like this with anyone else before. Be patient with me, when I push away, pull me back; when I fight with you, fight back; when I run away, chase me; but most of all when I love you, love me back" Kate was crying again. She knew deep down she did all these things but never wanted to tell anyone she has dated how to keep her grounded and to stop her from running.

"I already do, Kate. I already do." Kate gasped at Rick's admission but before she could say anything Alexis spoke up from her position on the floor.

"Kate. Is it time to feed them yet? I really want to help like I did with Daddy this morning"

"Well, since there are two bottles, two babies and two adults I think you can choose whether you want to help Daddy or Me. That's if Daddy doesn't mind sharing the duty" she finished looking up at Rick to see him shake his head.

"Of course I don't"

"I want to help Katie. Sorry Daddy, you're on your own"

Kate laughed at Alexis' cheekiness and Rick faked a wounded heart "My own daughter, choosing my girlfriend over me. I can't believe it, I'm hurt, pumpkin"

Both Kate and Alexis looked at the description he gave Kate 'his girlfriend'. Kate smiled while Alexis asked questions.

"Is Kate your girlfriend, Daddy? Does that mean that she'll be staying with us more often? And spending more movie nights with us? And spending Christmas us? Does that mean that you'll get married and Mac and Michie will really be my sisters? Will Kate be my mummy?"

Kate saw the true 7 year old in Alexis throughout the excited ramble of questions that was still going. She didn't know how to answer most of them and by the looks of the writer standing in front of her he didn't either, but he tried.

"Whoa there, slow down speedy. Yes, Kate is my girlfriend" Alexis looked at Kate for confirmation and jumped in excitement when she nodded.

"Yes, I hopefully will be spending more movie nights here and maybe staying here more often. If you, Daddy and Grams don't mind I would love to spend Christmas with you guys. And sweetie?"

"Yes Katie?"

"All that other stuff you mentioned" Kate bent down to Alexis level, placing a hand on each of the little girls arms and rubbing up and down in a comforting motion "I think, it really is too early to talk about me being your mummy or your daddy and I getting married"

Alexis' look of excitement disappeared and a disappointed frown took it's place.

"But you know what?" Kate continued

"What" Alexis answered with a pout

"Mac and Michie will always be your little sisters and I will always be there for you. You can always come and talk to me about anything; I can be your friend or like your big sister"

"Will you become my mummy one day? I…iii….iii just… w..w…want a m…mmm..ummy that l..l…loves meee" Alexis began to cry, she just stood there in front of Kate and burst into tears.

Rick went to pick his daughter up to comfort her but Kate beat her to it. She took the hurt little girl in her arms, carried her over to the couch, sat down and pulled her into her lap.

"Sshhh, honey. It's okay. Sshhh. Your mummy loves you sweetie, I have no doubt about that. You are the most loveable, adorable little girl in the world. Sshh. I know your mum isn't here with you but you're her daughter, no one could take away the love she has for you. My mummy isn't here with me anymore, but I know that she loves me and always will"

"Sh..sh…she's not?"

Kate shook her head "I haven't seen her since I was 19"

"Why not? Where did she go?" Alexis had calmed down a little now and looked intrigued, so did Rick.

"My mummy died. She's gone to heaven. That's a lot further away than California. You're mummy can come and visit you when she doesn't have to work or when she's not busy. All she has to do is hop on a plane"

"I don't want my mummy back, she hurt daddy. She left us here while she went to California, her job was more important than me or daddy. She didn't love us enough, she found another man to love and she might have more babies and love them more than me. I don't want my mummy back but I want A mummy to love me, you love me, why can't you be my mummy?" Alexis stated trying to sound strong, like Kate did when she was upset, but both Rick and Kate could hear the tremors in her voice.

"Alexis, what do you think a mummy does?" Kate asked, trying to find where the logic of this little girl is coming from.

"A mummy loves her kids very very much. She never leaves them. Mummies make our lunches for school and tells us bedtime stories. She bathes us and loves us and makes sure we are happy and not sad. She tucks us in every night and kisses us whenever we want and gives us hugs and loves us. A mummy listens when we talk, when I'm upset or happy or excited, even if I'm just tell you what I did during the day. You do all that for Mac and Michie, why can't you do that for me?"

"How about a compromise?" Kate asked

"What's a compromise?"

"We will make a deal together, I can't do it every day or night and you can't call me mummy just yet, but one day you might be able to, buuuut how about I tuck you in and read to you when I'm here. If you feel sad or happy or excited or want to tell me about your day, your daddy can text me or ring me and I will come round, but sometimes if I am at work I can't always come until later and if I can't come you can talk to me on the telephone. Sometimes I can help daddy give you a bathe. And whenever you want a kiss or a hug you don't even have to ask. And I will always, always love you."

Rick had tears in his eyes at Alexis' admission and Kate's speech, Alexis just looked at Kate in mesmerisation. Alexis wrapped her tiny arms around Kate's neck and whispered "Thank you" in her ear and when she sat back down she gave Kate a kiss on the cheek "I love you too, Katie"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been about 4 days since Alexis last break down about not having a mummy that loved her and Kate had been there

"Kate?" he asked trying to grab her attention.

"Mmhmm" she moaned. She was too relaxed from the massage Rick was giving her feet. He was sitting on one end of the couch while she was lying with her head on the opposite side and her feet in his lap.

"I want to take you out. Like on a date, without any kids. Have you to myself for a night." She opened her eyes and raised a brow at him "Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out here with you and the kids but I just want…" he was babbling now and Kate decided to put him out of his misery.

"I would love to go out on a kiddy free date with you" she lent up and gave him a kiss "I just have to find a baby sitter for the girls. I'm sure their Aunt Lanie, Uncle Javi or Uncle Kevin would love to if we could plan it around one of their complete day offs when they definitely won't be called in"

At that moment Martha walked down the stairs, she heard most of the conversation between her son and Kate "I can look after all three girls, if you would like?"

"I can't ask you to do that, Martha. You do enough for Mackenzie and Michaela, I can't ask for anymore from you" Ever since Martha realised that he was getting very serious with Kate she had been buying them little things here and there, helping Rick and Kate with caring for them, even just keeping the preoccupied with Alexis while Kate and Rick were busy cooking or cleaning.

"Nonsense, consider it a favour to Rick then. He's been wanting to get you out of the house on a real date for a while now" Martha smiled at the blushing detective.

"Mother" Rick whined, slightly embarrassed himself.

"Speaking of the girls, where are they?" Martha asked looking around curiously.

"Ahh, the twins are asleep in Alexis old nursery" Kate replied back a little shyly. Martha hadn't been around the few times that they had put the twins to bed.

"Kate, the girls have slept in there more than I can count on one hand, I'm fairly sure you can call it their bedroom now." Rick corrected Kate before she could continue her conversation with Martha.

Kate blushed a little as Rick continued talking to Martha "and Alexis went to bed half an hour ago. She said it was because she was tired and had school tomorrow but still insisted in Kate reading a story to her before she fell asleep"

Both Rick and Martha smiled at how close Alexis and Kate had become since the weekend, Rick knew the full reason why but Martha just thought it was because Kate spent so much time here. "We'll I'm just here to get a glass of wine and going to grab my lines to look over, while relaxing in my room. Rick, just let me know what your plans are for this date and I'll be ready to look after the **Three **kids on that night for however long you want" Martha emphasised the number of children she would be looking after that night for Kate's benefit, the detective just smiled at the eccentric women.

10 minutes later the couple had the lounge back to themselves, it was nearing 9:00, Rick had continued to rub Kate's feet after Martha left and she was now starting to yawn.

"Ready for bed, sweetheart?" Rick asked and Kate nodded, yawning again "5 more minutes" she whispered snuggling further into the couch.

Rick continued to massage until he heard Kate's breathing change, letting him know that the detective was sleeping. He gently extricated himself from between her legs and the couch and kissed her forehead. He left her on the couch to sleep while he pulled the covers of the bed back and get ready for bed himself. When he got back to bring her to bed she had rolled over, facing the back of the seat, with her nose buried into the cushion that she was cuddling. He bent down and picked her up, like he would Alexis and carried her to bed. She was in sweats and a t shirt, not her usual bed wear but she would be comfortable enough. Before jumping into bed himself he went upstairs to let his mother know they were heading to bed, and check on the kids. Alexis was tucked into bed, how they left her and the twins were fast asleep for now. The baby monitor was on, the lights were off and he headed to bed.

Kate was still on her side of the bed when he got there so Rick placed a kiss on her cheek when he passed her. After snuggling into the soft mattress himself he felt, more than saw, Kate move. She moved backwards, towards him, snuggled her back to his chest and pulled his arm around her stomach "Mmhmm. Better." She mumbled. Within 10 minutes the writer had let the brunette's calm deep breathes lull him to sleep.

~CASKETT~

Throughout the night Kate had to get up 3 times to crying babies, she's being trying to develop a sleeping pattern for them, during the day it works fine, she gets the girls up at the same times to feed and have a little play for a couple of hours and then back to bed. But night time they still haven't gotten into a routine.

When Kate woke the sun was shining through the little gap between the curtains, she was alone and the loft was silent, she didn't want to panic, after all she knew Rick wouldn't let anything happen to her kids, but the mother in her couldn't help it. Getting out of bed, she felt less tired than she thought she would with the amount of times she was awake in the last few nights but then she looked at the clock, 9:30 damn it. This was the second morning he had let her sleep in and took care of the girls, she loved the help, she honestly did, but felt it wasn't his responsibility, he didn't have to.

Walking out to the kitchen she called "Rick" but nothing. "Martha" again nothing. Walking into the kitchen she found a note on the counter.

_Kate; I know you were up 3 times last night and 5 times the night before. You were exhausted last night so I have stolen the girls for the morning to let you sleep and relax. Please don't be mad, they are dressed accordingly for the weather, cute matching pink and purple jackets with footed jump suits and mittens. They have their shoes and socks on and are quite happy sitting in the pram while I write this note. We are going to walk Alexis to school then maybe the library and the park, we will be back no later than 11, if you want to stay at the loft and relax you can. Have a bubble bath, there is cherry scented wash and bubbles in our ensuite now. If you want to join us, fell free to. Ring me and I'll let you know where we are. I have the baby bag, I took out your wallet and keys, they are on the table next to the door, the bottles of milk you prepared for today are with me and so are the nappies, spare clothes, portable change mat and even a couple of toys and a teddy each._

_The girls are in good hands, don't panic. I hope you enjoyed your sleep, I bet you feel better already. See you soon._

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_Rick, M 'n' M _

Kate smiled as she read the note from him 'he is such a good man' she thought 'I really don't deserve him'. Under the familiar scrawl was an elegant looking note.

_Seeing as this note was left for you, I thought I would add to it instead of writing a new one. I am also heading out this morning, I won't be back til after 3.00 this afternoon so the loft is yours my darling. _

_For Rick: I have taught you well my son, you take care of those babies and this beautiful woman you've got here. Don't panic Kate, he seems like a goof ball 24/7 but he does know what he is doing and loves those babies as much as he does Alexis and you._

_Xo_

_Martha_

Kate thought about the advice she had been given and decided that a bath would do her good, grabbing a cup of coffee from the espresso machine, she loved this machine, so much better than the precinct coffee and her own at home, she went into the bathroom and began running a bath. His tub was hug, more like a Jacuzzi than a bath tub but she didn't want all the features this time, just bubbles, her coffee and one of Rick's books would do.

Half an hour later the water was getting cold and Kate was missing her girls and her man, as she got out and wrapped Rick's soft bath robe around her she grabbed her phone and hit speed dial number one.

"Please tell me you have been relaxing all this time" he answered the phone.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Thank you, you didn't have to do that. How have my girls been? Behaving?"

"No, they've been little ratbags. Crying all morning, disturbing all the piece…" Rick couldn't keep the smile off his face as he imagines Kate's reaction but jumped in before she could respond "Of course they have been behaving. They are the best babies in the world, so quiet and cute. We've had a few onlookers stop us to play with them at the park. They've had another half a bottle together as a top up before. We are at the park down from Alexis's school if you want to join us?"

"I miss them" Kate stated quietly over the phone "and you. Let me get dressed and I'll take a cab to meet you there so we can walk home together, that okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, honey. See you then"

"See you in about half an hour" and then they hung up.

Kate raced around to get changed, her clothing was now occupying part of his closet and drawers, brushed her teeth and hair, opting for no make-up to hurry up the process.

~CASKETT~

On the way there Kate got a call from Detectives Esposito and Ryan, who were currently stuck in the middle of a case.

"Hey boss, how's maternity leave treating you?" Detective Ryan asked.

"Good, Kev. Sorry, Detective Ryan" not being at work for the last 7 months, forced leave at first due to complications, she had slipped into calling them what the girls will know them as. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"You sound cheerful, how are our nieces" Esposito continued on the other line.

"They're good, they are out with a friend of mine at the moment, I'm just heading to meet them. What's up?"

"We need fresh eyes on this case boss, it's on the verge of being closed as a cold case and nothing is popping for us. We know you aren't meant to be coming back for another 2 weeks would you mind coming in for a bit, see if you could shed some light?" Detective Ryan asked, he drew the short straw this morning.

"Uhh, sure. I'll have to see what Rick has planned for an early lunch then I'll come in around 11.15, that sound alright?" Kate asked.

"Thanks, boss" Ryan said.

"Yeah, thanks boss" Esposito confirmed. Hanging up the phone, Kate realised she was just in time for the cab to stop and to arrive at the park. She could see, Rick and the pram near the swing set. He was bending down, looking into the pram.

Kate handed money over to the driver, got out of the cab and headed over. A smile broke out on to her face as she realised that Rick was un-strapping the baby in pink and heading for a swing., surprisingly the pram was silent, must mean the matching purple baby was sleeping.

Rick sat on the swing as Kate was half way across the park, he smiled when he saw her smiling at him and the pram. He was now swinging gently, holding onto a wide awake but very calm Michaela tightly. Kate came over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips and bending down to kiss the baby in his arms, now realising that it was Michaela. The baby was looking up with wide eyes at the man holding her but she smiled when she saw her mum.

"Oh my god, Rick. She's smiling. She hasn't done that yet, neither one has" He pulled his phone out of his jacket with jacket with his other hand, giving it to her with a big smile to take a photo. Noting the date, time and place in his note pad on the iPhone she pocketed it in her own pants for him.

"That's the first time that she's done that today. She smiled at her beautiful mummy" Rick supplied.

Kate just about cried at the sight of her babies smile. She went across to the pram to find her assumptions were right, Mackenzie was conked out sucking on a dummy.

"She has your smile" Rick said looking up from the baby in his arms to the woman smiling proudly at the pram. "She's had her turn on the swing, just before you got here"

Kate nodded then remembered the conversation with the boys "Uhh, I have to stop in at the precinct at quarter past 11. The boys are stuck on a case and want me to share my brilliant mind, they hope I can find something to stop with from going cold"

Rick nodded "Well, we could go and grab lunch now. Do you want me to take them home afterwards and that way you can just come home when you're ready?"

Kate shook her head and Rick look confused. So she elaborated "Lunch sounds great now, I didn't eat breakfast, just coffee. But you can come up with the girls if you want? I don't want to leave them again yet, it'll be bad enough in 2 weeks, and the boys haven't seen them in a couple of weeks"

"That sounds good" Rick smiled at the opportunity to meet Kate's co-workers and extended family. "But wait, what's two weeks?" he asked standing up to put Michie in her pram seat, next to her sister.

"Oh, I was going to tell you tonight. My maternity leave is up in two weeks, I have to go back to work. But they've promised my hours won't be as wacky, if a body drops I have to been on scene as lead detective but I can leave at 5, 6 at the latest every night. The Captain has promised me less on call days so I'm not always left last minute to find a baby sitter, but yeah, two weeks and I'm back at work full time. I don't want to leave them, Rick" Kate said getting a little upset. At first she thought that being at home constantly would annoy her and she wouldn't want her full maternity leave time but after Michie and Mac were born things changed.

The young couple started walking to the exit, Rick pushing the pram and Kate with her arm looped through her partner's leaning her head against his shoulder. 'Deciding to wear flats today was a good idea' she thought 'gives him the prefect height for me to be able to do this'.

"What are you going to do with these guys?" Rick asked as they exited the park and continued to walk towards Remy's. It was getting a little chillier, Kate zipped her coat up and stuck one hand in her pocket and one in his.

"I haven't decided yet, I can't rely on dad at the moment, I never know when he's going to be sober or off his face. I really don't want to hire a permanent nanny, so maybe just a daytime one. I don't know, time has just creeped up on me" Kate replied shrugging realising that she needed to work something out for the kids and get back into shape, proper shape. "I need to start running again in the morning at least, I haven't done much since I was forced on leave"

"How about you leave them with me during the day? I stayed home, looked after Alexis and wrote when she was a baby" Rick asked hopeful.

"I can't ask you to do that, Rick. You really do, do more than enough."

"You're not asking, I'm offering and I would really like to"

"What about when a body drops at god knows what time of the morning?"

"We can discuss all the specifics at home later but simple, you ring, I get up and answer the door when you bring them round. I put them to bed in their room upstairs and go back to bed. That's unless you want to move in with me" he added cheekily.

Before she had a chance to reply to Rick's comment about moving in she realised they were about to enter the precinct, a place she hadn't visited for months, about 2 months before the girls were born and she was nervous.

**Hey Guys, so this was the next instalment to KMMRA. I hope you have enjoyed please let me know through reviews. I have fallen in love with writing this story and have so many ideas for it in my head but I would love to hear from you readers as to what you would like to see more of. **

**I am going away for Christmas in the next couple of days but hopefully I'll still be able to write and update regularly **

**Xx Merry Christmas to all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kate and Rick walked of the elevator and into the homicide floor of the 12th precinct together, Rick still pushing the pram but Kate standing tall on her own. Rick did prefer her tucked against his side, but he understood, this was her work place and she was a woman in a man's job. She has an image to live up to in front of her co-workers, she was a tough hard nose detective in front of them but in front of him she was the soft kind hearted woman and mother.

"Hey Beckett" Esposito called from his desk. He wasn't waiting for her to show up, of course not, he was managing just fine with Ryan, Beckett wasn't an essential part of their clearance rate.

"Hola, chica's" the Spanish detective cooed at his nieces. "And who is this, Beckett? You must trust him a lot to let him take the girls anywhere without you" the detective enquired.

Rick's interest peaked at the mention of Kate's trust levels "What does he mean by that, Kate?" he whispered when she moved closer.

"I mean, she never lets the girls out of her sight. Only once and that's when Lanie dragged her out shopping for an hour about 2 weeks after they were born and Ryan and I looked after them, that's it" Esposito laughed, until he saw the glare Kate was giving him, if looks could kill Beckett would be up for a murder charge.

Kate introduced him as Rick, not Rick Castle, he guessed so not to attract attention to them but what surprised him was that she openly admitted that he was her boyfriend. After introductions were made Kate got down to business, Rick could see Beckett mode really kicking in now.

"So what's the problem, boys, Can't live without me?"

"Nah, Yeah… I mean…. Anyway… Looks like the boyfriend drugged his girl and shot her multiple times in the chest. Lanie said he used the pillow as a poor man's suppressor. We found the murder weapon at the band's rehearsal space. Nobody entered the apartment before the boyfriend and the victim and the alarm system was deactivated around 9am when the boyfriend was spotted leaving the place. He says he didn't do it but he can't remember anything from that night, but he woke up with a gun in his hand, saw all the blood and ran." Ryan said as he walked up to them, quickly.

"So, what's the problem? Arrest the boyfriend" Beckett asked, confused at what they couldn't understand.

"Problem is, both of them were roofied when they got back to the apartment." Esposito answered.

"Oh" Kate said leaning on her desk, facing the murder board. The boys still hadn't moved it since she left, she kinda thought it was sweet.

Rick push the pram over to the desk, pulling a chair up next to it to sit down and listen in but still keep an eye on the babies for Kate. They started to stir a little so he pushed and pulled the pram gently with his foot.

"So it had to be the boyfriend. You said no one left or entered the apartment between 10pm and 9am. What other explanation is there? The boyfriend has to be the shooter" Ryan chimed in.

"Unless.." Kate pointed with a pen, thinking if her theory makes sense

"Unless what?" the two cops and a writer asked.

"Unless, The killer was in the apartment the whole time" Kate suggested biting on her lower lip at the looks the three men were giving her. Breaking them out of the stunned silence the babies gurgled. Rick turned and picked up Michie and Kate walked over to pick up Mac.

"Nwah, how are you baby girl, did you enjoy your little sleep? Mummy missed you this morning, gorgeous." Kate cooed bringing her daughters head to rest on her shoulder and her bum to rest in the crook of her arm. Rick cooed Michie, trying to get her to smile again, but she wouldn't.

"When they went home, they thought they were alone' Rick started to theorize, attracting the attention on the detectives.

"Meanwhile, while they're out of the room the killer silently slips out, spikes their drinks and then slips back into his hiding place where hee" Kate continued until Rick interuptped

"Or She"

"Waits for them to pass out"

"And then a couple of hours later, he slips out again, grabs the pillow, then Bam, he…"

"Or She" it was Kate to interrupt this time

"Wipes the gun clean and puts it into Dale's hand" Rick continued. By this time Kate and Rick were standing, facing each other, each holding a baby, in front of the murder board. All the boys could do was watch as the theory flew between the two.

"He wakes up, panics, he runs. All the while our killer bides his time; waiting til the body is discovered before he makes his…" Kate continued the theory, pausing in time for Rick to interrupt again.

"Or her"

"Escape" she finished. "Boys, go back to the room, check under the bed. There was enough blood on that mattress for it to soak through, by the looks of things. Check round the edging for bloody prints that may have been wiped clean."

"Then BAM, you've found your killer" Rick finished off for her.

They turned to look at the other two detectives, there standing there mouths open at the interaction between their boss and her new found love, there is definitely something between these two, they thought.

"Look boys, Look for the killer, not at us. The girls are getting hungry so Rick and I are going to go back to the apartment and I'm going to give them a bottle. Ring me to let me know how everything goes or if you need anymore help. K?"

"K" they said in unison, turned and walked towards the elevator.

Rick went to get up and strap Michie in her seat when Kate interrupted "Hold on Rick. I just want to go see the Captain about something before we leave"

He nodded, she walked away with Mac.

"Captain?" she asked, knocking on his door.

"Beckett, nice to see you back, and you bought one of your junior detectives. Come here little bubba" the Captain walked over and clapped his hands toward the baby in Kate's arms.

"Michaela is out by my desk with Rick, the boys called me for help on a case" she explained handing the baby over to her adopted father. Montgomery took Kate under his wing after finding out her about her past.

"What can I do for you, Kate?" he asked

"Sir, I would like to talk to you about my maternity leave again"

"What about it, you are not coming back earlier than we discussed" he stated.

"I know sir, I was hoping to extend it, use it all up for these two"

"What's with the change of heart, I'm not saying it's a bad thing; don't get me wrong, it's excellent. But you were so set on coming back the week after their 2 month appointment"

"Well, I've been thinking about it since they were born, but Michie smiled at me for the first time today. I almost missed it because Rick had taken them to the park to let me relax for a bit and it got me thinking about how much I would miss if I came back to work now. And I don't want to miss either of their milestones. I was thinking about maybe after the maternity leave is over, just coming back part time until they turn one. If you don't mind, sir"

"Sounds like a plan, detective. You enjoy the next few months and then we can discuss it. I'm sure you won't be left completely out of the loop, Espo and Ryan will certainly need your brilliance. Now.. Call this Rick, fella, in here. I would like to meet the new man in my best detective's life. Plus I want to see my other very cute, very bright granddaughter"

Kate went just outside the door to call Rick over when she heard "Who's my brilliant baby girl… Yes who is my very clever baby girl" as he had her lying on her back across his flat knees bobby her up and down. Kate wandered further out of the captain's office, leaving Mac in there with him.

"What are you doing to our daughter?" Rick just looked at her.

"Our Daughter?" he repeated.

"Well, you were just calling her yours, can't have her growing up confused now can we?" Kate flirted.

"I was ahh, trying to get her to smile again. But I don't think it's going to happen for me. But she was lifting her head up and following my hands with her eyes before"

"Well, the Captain wants you in his office. He wants to see Michie." Rick went to hand Kate the baby "Nuh uh" she shook her head "He also wants to meet you, seeing as you're gunna be sticking around for a while"

Rick stepped in closer and whispered "I plan on sticking around as long as you let me". Kate shivered at his breath across her ear but was seemingly unaffected, just walked towards the coos of her baby girl in the other room while Rick followed up close.

Rick walked into the Captains office, he was a little nervous, this is just as bad as meeting your date's real father, except her Captain has a gun. Rick stands close to Kate, a baby in one arm and his hand resting on her lower back, she could tell he was nervous.

"So, this is the boyfriend" Montgomery said in a serious tone. "Do I have to give this one a warning, Kate? You have two babies to take care of now, you can't be worried about what he's doing behind the scenes" Rick gulped.

"No sir, I plan on treating Kate right, sir. Kate and her babies are a part of our family, loved equally by myself, my mother and most of all, my daughter"

The captain nodded, a smile cracked on his face. "I'm kidding, but you hurt our Kate and there are a room full of detectives and a Medical Examiner that you will have making your death and excruciating one but it will look like an accident. Got me?"

Kate smiled, trying not to laugh while Rick stood frozen and nodded. "Roy Montgomery" the captain said, holding out a hand "nice to meet you"

"Rick Castle" the writer stated shaking the hand on offer "nice to meet you too, a little scary but it's good to know Kate has some good people looking after her when she comes back to work"

"Well, Captain. We better let you get back to work, the girls a getting hungry and we have a few things to do before we pick Alexis up in…' she looked at her watch, 12.30, in 2 and a half hours. Don't we, Rick?"

He just nodded as Kate went to take her baby from her boss and father figure.

~CASKETT~

An hour and a half later the pair returned back to the loft with groceries and some necessary baby items in the back of Rick's SUV, they had take a cab back to the loft and picked it up. Kate had been staying at the loft the last few days and thought it might be a good idea to pick up some nappies, a couple of extra bottles, baby wipes and a couple of extra dummy's each. Rick insisted on paying for it all with the grocery bill but also picked the out a stuffed toy and a little book to read them before bed each night.

"I used to do the same thing with Alexis, when she was good at the grocery store she knew she could pick out a book. Still do sometimes, when I do the shopping during the holidays or on a weekend. That's why her nursery and bedroom are full of them and why she loves reading so much now. Got to start early with these bright little chickens"

"All I can say is thank-you, Rick. In this short amount of time you have done so much more than I could ever re-pay you for"

"Just being here, you and them, is enough repayment, love" Rick was caressing her arm gently. Kate was pushing her weight onto her toes to gain some height, kissing his cheek she repeated her "Thank you". When the girls started to grizzle, they had been fed before going into the shopping centre and they really were ready for bed, they had been awake for all that time. It was the longest they had ever stayed awake in one session.

"I'll put the girls into bed and then come down and help you unload the groceries. You bring them from the car and I'll unpack, yeah?"

Rick kissed her forehead "Sounds good".

~CASKETT~

With the two of them it didn't take much to unload the groceries but because the girls had just been put to bed one of them really needed to stay at home rather than waking them while the other picked Alexis up. Kate wanted to spend some quality girl time with Alexis but felt bad asking for Rick to look after her kids.

"Rick?" she asked nervously

"Yes?"

"Would you mind looking after them, they should sleep for most of the time, but I would really like it if I could take Alexis out for ice cream, just the two of us. You know, girl time, keep my promise that just because she isn't really mine I wouldn't love her any less and not only spending time with her when I'm with you"

"Sure. She will love that Kate. You know, I'm not the only one doing more than necessary. You are going above and beyond with Alexis as well"

"Well, if we are going to give this relationship thing a go, Alexis needs to be okay with it. I can't start off in her bad books by breaking promises, can I? The twins, they don't know any different at the moment, but Alexis, she does. The last thing I want to be is more heart break for that little angel"

Rick nodded and gave her another peck on the cheek "How bought we talk about that date of ours when you get home, sort some things out so then we can let mother know our plans? She will kidnap your kids if you don't let her baby sit them, you know. She did it to Alexis a couple of years ago. Spoilt her rotten and no other babysitter was good enough for her" Rick smiled and Kate nodded.

"K, but I gotta get going if I'm going to find a car park and get there on time"

"Here" Rick threw her a set of keys "Take the SUV, her car seat is in there, makes it a little easier"

She caught them and nodded. 15 minutes later in was 10 minutes to 3 and Kate was pulling up into a spare car space. Alexis knew that either one of them would be waiting at the front gate, but she was not to go outside the school grounds until Kate or Rick had come and gotten her themselves, even if she saw a car that looked like any of theirs. So out Kate hoped and she walked along and leant on the fence.

Another parent was out the front too, except there was a big difference between her and Kate. She was all dolled up, make-up caked on, 6 inch heels, what looked like thousands of dollars worth of jewellery and very expensive, branded clothing. Kate was in her converse sneakers, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She still had no make-up on from her hurried preparation this morning.

"Who are you here for? I haven't seen you around before, is your child new here at Belmount Elementry?" The posh lady asked.

"Ahh, I'm here for Alexis Castle. Doing a favour for a friend, you know how it is"

"Ohh, Ricky hanging out with the new flavour of the month that he's too busy to pick up his own daughter" the lady said, rather snobbishly.

"Ahh, No. I'm picking up my BOYFRIENDS daughter and taking her out for ice cream because he is at home looking after my twin girls, who are sleeping. That is why, Ricky, isn't here to pick up his daughter" at that moment Alexis ran out the school door

"KATIE!" she yelled as she jumped into the waiting detectives arms. "Hi Juliana" the little girl turned to the lady that was talking to Kate. "Katie, this is Evan's mum" the name of the little boy came off Alexis tongue as if she was just burnt, she didn't like this kid, Kate could tell.

Kate gave Alexis a kiss and a raspberry on her cheek "That tickles, Kate" the little girl shrieked "Juliana, this is Kate, she's Daddy's girlfriend. She's a detective and gets to chase badies when she goes back to work"

Juliana just nodded as Evan ran out the door. Kate turned with Alexis still on her hip. Come on sweetie, we are going out for Ice Cream, just us."

Alexis looked excited but still curious, she really was her father's daughter "Where is Daddy and the babies, Kate?"

"They are at home, daddy and I did some shopping and they were really tired so they went to sleep but they will wake up before dinner time tonight, you'll be able to play with them while Daddy and I cook"

Alexis nodded in understanding.

"What did you do at school today, honey?"

"We did some painting in art. We learnt about the animals of Australia, did you know they have animals that jump everywhere called Kangaroo's and Koala's are commonly known as Bears but they aren't, they're mar..mar..Marsupials? I think that's how you say it. And they have an animal called an Echidna. It's covered in spikes and that is how they protect themselves and they eat ants."

"That is very cool and you did get the word right, Koala's are marsupials. You are just too clever, you know that" Kate replied buckling Alexis into her seat, which was now between 2 spare baby seats that Rick bought, and hopping in the driver's seat herself.

Kate drove them to a little place near W Houston St in Soho, not far from the loft or the school.

"Kate?" Alexis asked quietly

'Please don't be going shy on me again, baby' Kate thought before answering the young girl "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Why are we going out for ice cream without Daddy? Normally Daddy's girl friends don't want to play with me, they are only nice to me because of Daddy" Alexis asked quietly, getting more nervous.

"Because, I want to spend some time with you, I want to hear all about your day at school and all about your friends and even about the kids you don't get along with. I want to hear about, ev-er-y-thing" Kate said, emphasising the word 'everything' making Alexis giggle.

"Honey, I don't love you just because of your Dad. I love you because of you, your sweetness and liveliness and the fact that you are more grown up than Daddy sometimes. Lexi, even if your Daddy and I have a fight or something happens at my work always remember that I will always, ALWAYS love you. Nothing will stop that, okay?"

Kate knew that she had told the little girl this before but that was in front of Rick and in Alexis' mind that could have all been for show, saying it to her now with no witnesses meant something more.

"Okay, Katie. Can I tell you what happened at school today when we pick out our ice cream flavours? There is this girl in my class that I want to tell you about" Alexis had realised they were almost outside the parlour as Kate started to slow and steer the car towards the curb side parking spots.

"Of course you can; I would love to hear about your day and classmates" Kate replied. Alexis unbuckled her seat belt and waited patiently for Kate to open the back door to be able to exit the black SUV.

For the next hour they ate their ice cream and Kate listened to Alexis tell her about her teacher, her friends, the things they do in class, Kate knew that Alexis was a clever kid but with the with work the little girl can do in Maths and English and Music Kate realised just how clever she was.

"I can do all the work all the other kids do in class. It's so easy, I ask my teacher for harder stuff but she won't let me. She tells me that I have to do the same work as all the other second graders but it's really boring" Alexis complained.

"Have you told Daddy that the work is too easy?"

"I tried to one day but Gina was yelling at him for not getting his chapters written and she got up me for distracting him so I went back to reading the wizard of oz in my room"

"Well, how about I say something to Daddy and he can come ask you about it?" Alexis nodded.

"Thank you, Kate"

Alexis continued eating her ice cream but Kate could tell she was thinking about something, her brow furrowed and she was staring off into space, just like Rick.

"Katie? You know the lady you were speaking to at school? Evan's mum?"

"Yea, what about her?" Kate knew that there was something wrong back at the school when it came to this woman, she could tell Alexis didn't like her or Evan.

"Juliana tried to get Daddy to date him. She didn't like it when he told her no. She invited him out to dinner before he met you, so we went. I wasn't friends with Evan but I didn't not like him. But daddy decided he didn't want to go out to dinner with her anymore times but she wouldn't listen to him. She kept trying and when Daddy told her it wasn't going to happen because he was seeing someone else she got really mad and Evan became really mean to me"

"Why, what does Evan do, honey?" Kate was becoming a little concerned with the whole situation. She didn't like that other mothers were hitting on her boyfriend but she didn't like the fact that another kid was being mean to Alexis because she was dating the little red head's father.

"He says mean things to me. Things like you only like Daddy for his money and that you don't really like me you're just pretending to get in Daddy's pants. He says you won't become my new mummy because once Daddy gives you what you want you'll leave us. But I tried to tell him it wasn't true, that you loved me and you loved daddy but he said you must be a really good liar because nobody really loves a kid that isn't their own." Alexis was looking down at her hands underneath the counter fiddling with her napkin.

"Honey, look at me" Alex looked up towards Kate and Kate took a pair of tiny hands in her own "You know that's not true. I will never ever lie to you about anything. You know this, you are my daughter as much as Michaela and Mackenzie are, I may not have given birth to you but you are my daughter. I won't ever leave you, never. Evan is just jealous because he wants your Daddy to date his mummy. He's just telling you these things so that you won't trust me. And I can't make you trust me, I don't want to. But I can only prove these things to you over time, okay. But you have no reason not to, If you want to know something or you want to talk to me like we've done today, you only have to ask me."

"I know, Katie. But I still don't like it. I know you won't do these things and so does daddy but nobody else thinks that and I don't want you and daddy to break up because of the mummies at my school"

"We won't honey, that won't happen. How about we head back home now"

Alexis nodded and hopped up off the stool, she waited for Kate to stand and grabbed the woman's hand. They walked back to the SUV, Kate buckled Alexis in and they drove back towards the loft. Traffic wasn't as bad as usual and before they knew if they were riding the elevator up to the loft.

**Hi guys,**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you are having a great time. Loving all your reviews and pleased you are loving the story. As usual, let me know what you thought of this chapter, what you think is going to happen next and what you would like to see through the reviews **

**See you all soon xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Daddy!" Alexis yelled as she ran across the room from the front door

"Hey, pumpkin. How was school today?"

"School was good but ice-cream with Kate was better" the little red head said. "Can I go and see Mac and Michie? I promise to be very quiet if they are sleeping still. Please Kate, Please"

"Sure, honey. They won't be sleeping much longer anyway. I've got to start getting them into a routine so they stay away for longer periods of time. Just call me and daddy if they wake up, k?"

"K" and with that the little girl had dropped her backpack by the lounge chair and started running up the stairs. Once the adults could no longer see her Rick reached over and grabbed Kate around the waist pulling her closer to him. Once she was close enough he kissed her, sweet and lovingly.

"How was school pick up and ice-cream?" he asked. Kate looked a little worried at what she had to tell him.

"Uhh, Alexis…" Kate didn't really know how to tell him. "Alexis has been having a bit of trouble with some of the kids in her class and the work the teacher is setting is too easy but the teacher won't give her harder work"

"What.." he exclaimed quietly "why hasn't she said anything to me?"

"Alexis said she tried to tell you about the class work one afternoon but Gina was yelling at you and told her to go away, she was being a distraction" Kate felt like she was back in school and dobbing to her parents.

Rick rubbed the palms of his hands down his face "I remember that afternoon, I was meant to go and find her straight afterwards but I got caught up in writing and when I did find her she was napping on her bed"

"She was reading" Kate supplied

"The wizard of Oz"

"The wizard of Oz" they both said in unison. "I should have realised that to work was too easy for her and that she was getting bored with it"

"It's okay Rick, you're a single parent trying to work and raise a kid. You're doing the best you can and from what I saw this afternoon at that school so much better than a lot of other families that have two parents." Kate comforted.

"Thank you. You said about her having problems with kids in her class?" Rick asked again.

"Yeah, more like the parents of kids are sour about our relationship and its rubbing off on their kids and they are bringing it to school and Lex is copping it"

"What?" Rick was thoroughly confused so Kate spent the next 10 minutes telling him what Alexis told her and about the events of the afternoon with Juliana and Evan.

"Oh, I can't believe her. She's been trying to weasel her way in with me so many times. I can't believe they said that and in front of Alexis and to have that little kid come to school and pick on her about it. Unbelievable." Rick sat down and pulled Kate into his lap. They could her Alexis through the baby monitor so they knew she was still upstairs.

"Apparently a few of the parents don't approve of you and me. I feel like they look down on me because I work for a living and don't earn millions. I do far better and harder work than they could ever imagine, I just don't know how they could sink so low"

"Believe it, honey. Don't get me wrong, I love what you do and the fact that you catch killers and solve crimes for a living, I love the wonderful mother that you are. But they probably do look down at you. I don't and won't ever see you the way that they do but you are different to them, you do work your arse off, you take care of your kids, you don't earn millions." Kate looked down towards her fiddling hands until Rick raised her chin to look at him with his finger. "But most of all you are different because you are kind, beautiful, loving, gorgeous, you have a heart as big as an elephant, did I mention beautiful?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice"

"You are different, baby. But a good different. That's why I love you"

Kate sucked in her breath at his admission, he hadn't said those three words to her until now. "I…I don't know what to say, Rick"

"Don't say it back unless you want to, Kate. I know you may not be ready but I need you to know how I feel"

"I do, Rick. I do. I just… can't. Not yet anyway" Kate admitted.

"That's okay, I can wait. What did you say to Lex? Just so I know what to tell her"

"I told her the truth. That we weren't going to break up because of the other parents at her school. That I love her and that she is my daughter as much as Michie and Mac and that won't ever change. But I did say that you would talk to her about the school work being easy."

"Thank you, Kate. I'm so glad that she can talk to you" Rick continued to hold Kate against his chest. She was still sitting sideways on his lap with her feet on the couch when Alexis came down. Alexis looked at her dad and Kate and felt left out.

"I want to cuddle too" she said quietly.

"Come here, sweet pea" Kate said as she lowered her legs flat along the chair. Alexis climbed up and sat on her lap and Kate wrapped her arms around the little girl and lifted her legs back up. Kate nuzzled her nose in Alexis hair, making her giggle and Rick did the same thing to Kate.

"I love you" Kate whispered. Rick knew that she was saying it to both his daughter and himself and squeezed them tighter.

"I love you, more"

~CASKETT~

A week later Rick and Alexis had discussed her school work problem, they decided that they were going to send her to Marlowe Prep, that way she could go from elementary school to senior year at the one place after the Christmas break. They had an interview for the school in a few days, Alexis was getting nervous and Rick was asking the school to test her for the year 3 instead of year 2. Skipping a year is a big thing for little ones; the school boards don't like to do it unless they are extremely bright academically and are confident socially.

But today was the twins 8 week appointment, Alexis was at school, and Rick wanted to come to see how they were progressing. Since that first smile, Michie had smiled again a few times at the sound of Kate's and Alexis' voices, they were both throwing their arms around, and holding their heads up. Mac hadn't smiled yet and neither had laughed but Kate wasn't worried, not yet anyway.

Kate was panicking because her angels had to receive their first immunisations, she really didn't want to do it alone and she was glad to have Rick there with her, she couldn't stand to hear her babies cry.

"Rick, I don't know if I can watch the paediatrician give them their vaccines" Kate admitted while they were dressing the girls. Kate leaned down to Mac and kissed her head and she smiled. "Did you see that Rick, look, she's smiling at me, Finally"

"Hey baby, you smiling at your mummy." Kate said blowing raspberries on the singlet she was wearing under her onesie and jacket. It wasn't quite cold enough for Kate and Rick to be rugging up but the babies were getting a jacket and blanket each when going outside.

"They will be fine, Kate. They might cry but Alexis was fine and I am 100% sure that these two will be as well, but I will be right there with you, okay?" Kate nodded and finished dressing Mac while Rick played with an already dressed Michie. He insisted on buying the girls matching shoes (even though the girls don't hold any weight on their legs yet he just thought they were cute) and they decided to try them out today.

~CASKETT~

10:30 rolled around and Kate and Rick were waiting in the doctor's office for Dr. Masterson to arrive. Rick could see that Kate was nervous, she was holding Michie in her arms but her leg was shaking up and down. Kate was grateful when she felt Rick's hand rubbing up and down her thigh, it was relaxing, she was glad she had someone to rely on.

"Thank you, Rick. For being here with me." Kate stated.

Before Rick had a chance to reply Dr Masterson entered the room so instead he squeezed her thigh a little giving her a small, reassuring smile which she returned.

"Good morning, Kate." She said softly, holding out her hand for Kate to shake.

"Good morning, Sam. This is my partner, Rick" Kate replied shaking the doctor's hand and introducing Rick.

"Hi" Rick held out his hand to the doctor "good to meet the lady taking care of the twins."

"Nice to meet the man looking after my friend and her girls" the doctor responded taking the author's hand in her own. "Okay time to get started, whose going first, Kate?"

"Uhh, Mac. Rick can you?" Kate looked at him as he nodded, she didn't even have to finish the question.

"Of course"

"Well, today we will take their weight and length down. We'll go through a couple of routine questions and then we will get to immunisations. I know that needles are more nerve racking to parents than they are to the babies but the girls will be fine, Kate. They'll cry at the sudden sting, like a normal needle but other than that, nothing."

Kate nodded at this information.

"We're also going to check their eye sight and hearing and check the shape of the head. Some babies develop flat spots from the positions they lay in. Okay?"

Again, Kate nodded. "What about side effects to the immunisations?" the concerned mother asked.

"Side effects are rare, but could happen. We will go through them all thoroughly when we get to the needles" Dr Masterson answered back. "Okay, Kate, you know the drill. I need you to take off all of bub's clothing to be weighed, including the diaper, and we'll put them on the scale one at a time."

Kate and Rick both nodded and started stripping Michie and Mac respectively. As Kate requested Mac was first so Rick handed her over to the Dr who placed her on the scales. Dr Masterson didn't want to discuss any results until both babies were done, instead she wrote it on the babies separate chart. Michie was currently crying in Kate's arms so the Dr decided to measure Mac's length and head circumference while the detective settled her daughter down.

Once all of Mackenzie's measurements were take down Kate had managed to quieten Michie, Dr Masterson handed Rick Mac and took Michie from Kate to complete the same process. Once finished, Kate and Rick were allowed to clothe the babies once more while Dr Masterson calculated the numbers on the charts.

"Kate. Michie is coming along really well her Length is 24 inches, Weight is 13 pounds and her head circumference is 16 inches. That means she is between 75 and 90 percentile. She is looking very good, especially for a twin."

Kate gave a sigh of relief for one of her daughters "What about Mac? Last visit you said she was under what you hoped but growing well for her size"

"Well, she is still much smaller than I hoped. She is 22 inches in length, weighs 10 lbs and has a head circumference of 15 inches. She is between 10 and 25 percentile, I would say around 18. Now I hoped she would be at least 25 % so we need to talk about her feeding after everything else."

Kate had started to tear up while listening to the doctor explain about her daughters small size.

"Now, because she isn't growing as quietly as her sister doesn't mean that something is wrong or that she will always be smaller. She is smaller than the average 8 week baby girl but she is growing in a somewhat steady pace. "

Kate nodded, not trusting her voice and looked towards the baby that her boyfriend was currently holding closely in the seat next to her.

"Now I need to ask you a few standard questions. I'll ask you a question then you can answer for Mackenzie and then for Michaela, okay?"

"Okay" Kate agreed.

"How are their sleeping habits? How long do they sleep in one period, how long during the day and during the night?"

"Ahh, I've started getting both of them into habits and they pretty much sleep at the same time. We wake up to them maybe 3 times a night, occasionally 4. During the day they sleep 6 hours in 3 smaller periods. They wake up at 6.30am, nappy change, eat, play, most days we bring them back to bed for a little while to play with and talk to them. I put them down around 9.30 after we walk Rick's daughter to school and a walk through the park and top them up. We let them sleep for a couple of hours, feed them again we keep them awake for a few hours normally, unless they are really whiny, top them up, generally till they want to finish, 2.00 – 4.00 is when they next go to bed. Rick's daughter comes home, does her homework and then plays with them after being fed again. I put them down at 7.00 and let them sleep until they wake up themselves." Kate supplied, hoping that what she was doing was correct.

"Okay, good. That sounds like a normal routine for sleeping." Dr Masterson replied and Kate let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"How about feeding? Obviously they are feeding every 2 – 3 hours, which is good, when you put them to bed. But how long are they feeding for? Do they seem satisfied?"

"Yes. I don't feed both at the same time, when I was on my own it was just too difficult to do it so I do one at a time instead, it just takes longer. Mackenzie feeds longer than Michaela but my breasts feel equal after both. I alternate between breasts after each feeding like you said to do. I do pump regularly four bottles a day, two each. It gives Rick and Lexi time to bond and gives me a break. The adapted to a bottle rather quickly which was good. "

"Okay, sounds like you have everything worked out. I do want you to try breast feeding them together again though. It might give Mackenzie the encouragement to drink more. You can get nursing pillows for twins and I can show you different positions to hold each baby in, if you like."

Kate nodded again. "Thank you, Sam."

"Okay so now that we have that sorted out we can get on with the immunisations. Who is holding which baby first guys?"

"Rick is taking Mac. If that's still okay, hun?" Kate voiced, questioning Rick at the same time and he nodded stepping forward with Mackenzie in his arms.

"So we are going to get DTaP, HBV, Hib, PCV, IPV and Rotavirus today" Dr Masterson said preparing the needles and immunisation liquid bottles.

Rick nodded as he sat on the examination table with Mac lying on her belly on his lap.

"Looks like you've done this before, Rick. You know the needle goes in her upper thigh and buttocks" Sam said smiling as she prepared the first needle.

"Yeah, I was the sole carer for my 7 year old daughter, so I went through all of this with her. I was terrified at the time, it's still scary but not as much now that I know what happens" Rick said gently.

"Speak for yourself, I am a mess" Kate grimace and gave of a nervous laugh.

"I know hun, but it'll keep them healthy in the long run. It only hurts for a second" Rick reassured.

"Alrighty then, you ready, Rick?" Dr Masterson asked the slightly nervous writer, he nodded and held Mac across her back and legs to prevent squirming.

Dr Masterson injected the little baby with the first vaccination and all of a sudden a piercing cry sounded in the room, Mac was screaming down the house, causing tears to well up in Kate's eyes at the sound of her baby in pain.

"Sshh, it's okay my darling girl. It'll be over soon. Sshh" Rick soothed, holding Mac against his chest while Dr Masterson prepared the next vaccination.

"Okay, second one. Rick I need you to hold her still again, the sooner we get them done the sooner its over for her" Rick nodded and held the baby over his lap again.

Four needles later and Mac was starting to calm down until the Doctor jabbed her with the Rotavirus injection and then the wails began again. Dr Masterson screwed up her gloves and placed the needle in the waste box, for syringes, and the gloves in the bin. The doc picked Mac up from Ricks comforting grasp holding the baby's head against her should and the baby's bum in her other hand, trying to sooth her.

Rick walked over to his girlfriend after having the baby taken from his grasp. Bending down he whispered in Kate's ear "Do you want to take Mac and let me hold Michie while she gets her injections or are you okay to do it?"

Kate looked up at Sam with her whimpering baby and looked at Rick. Her eyes said it all as Rick held his hands out for the baby she was currently holding protectively. "Stupid Hormones" the detective muttered and Rick laughed.

"It's not just the hormones Kate. You're their mother, it's you momma bear instincts." He said leaning down closer to her ear and whispering "and it's a hot look on you" making her giggle.

"Right. Now that this little miss muffet has settled down and won't panic her sister, is Michaela ready for hers now?" Dr Masterson asked

Rick nodded as the doc handed Kate the baby realising the switch in plans as Kate was too emotional to do so.

45 mins later Kate and Rick were heading out for lunch with the twins. Dr Masterson had explained a few common feeding positions for both babies when breastfeeding and a few side effects. Kate and Rick both had questions about what to expect over the next 2 months. The doc checked the hearing and eye sight of both babies, discovering that Mac was having trouble hearing with her left ear but they would re-check at the 4 month visit, it could be a little underdeveloped and need a little more time to even out. Michie was fine on all accounts and so was Mac's vision.

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long. I know you've probable been getting frustrated but it is a lengthy chapter. It's late because I've been on holidays but half way through typing this up my laptop blew up and wouldn't work so I had to wait til I could by a new one. Hopefully updates will now become regular again, unless something else happens. In the meantime, enjoy and please Read and Review. I love to hear what you think and It does give me more of an incentive to write knowing you guys out there are enjoying it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kate, Rick, Alexis and M 'n' M, as Rick had dubbed them spent the next week practically inseparable, even Martha had joined in some of the activities. When Alexis was home they went for ice cream and plays in the park. When she was at school Rick and Kate took the twins on walks, getting many compliments on how beautiful their babies are. They played with them on the floor of the loft; Kate even took Rick back to her own apartment and spent some time there.

Kate was secretly worrying about her daughter's weight and hearing problem, but had noticed when feeding them at the same time Mac had been eating more, like it was a competition with her sister and by the weekend she had noticed that her smallest daughter was noticeably getting heavier. Neither Kate nor Rick could gauge any changes in the hearing problems, so they were at a loss there. What Kate and Rick had noticed was both babies smiled a lot, especially at Kate and Alexis, they moved their heads more, sometimes to follow a noise others to just investigate what is happening around them.

When Saturday came around, Kate and Alexis was bouncing off the walls in nervousness and excitement respectively, because today was the day they were all going to the museum and then the zoo. This was all in preparation for tonight though, Martha was looking after all three kids while Kate and Rick went on their first 'real' date.

"Kate, Kate, Kate, Dad, Dad, Dad. Wake up, wake up." Alexis exclaimed whilst jumping on the end of her father's bed. Hurry up you guys, the sooner you get up and we get ready the sooner we can gooooo" the little red head at jumped of the bed and was now running around the room in excitement.

"Ugh, what's the time, pumpkin?" Rick groggily asked, head still under the pillow and blindly reaching towards his bed partner who was unbelievably still asleep.

"Umm, the clock has a 5 then a 0 then an 8. That means its 8 minutes… past… 5" she was learning to tell time. Rick could tell she was getting better but was still lightly unsure when to say past or to.

"Pumpkin, it's way too early for little girls to be awake. You need to go back to bed until we get you up for breakfast" Rick replied a little more awake.

"But Dad, if you get up now we can get to the museum before the long lines start" Alexis whined.

"We can still do that if we get up in two hours at 7 o'clock. Back to bed with you, missy moo"

"But I'm not tired anymore"

At this point in time Kate was awake, she felt a hand on her back and heard the sounds of Alexis and Rick arguing about getting up. She had a restful night sleep; the girls went to bed at 10pm the night before and haven't woken up yet.

"Come on, Lex. Come jump into bed with me" Kate said quietly holding the bed covers up surprising both the little girl and her father, neither had noticed Kate waking up but then again she hadn't even opened her eyes for the first time this morning.

Alexis took Kate up on her offer and slid under the covers quickly but as softly as she could, trying not to move the bed too much and snuggled right into Kate's side.

"Unfair, Kate, my daughter gets morning bed hugs and I get nothing, nada, not a stitch." Rick complained with a hint of sarcasm.

Kate turned over to face him with a grin on her face, she took his ear lobe in between her lips darting her tongue out against it and whispered "Not a stitch may be what you get tonight after our date if you keep whining now or it could be what I'm wearing when you take me to bed if you let me cuddle your daughter to sleep so I can sleep a bit more myself, understand baby?" She was now rubbing her hand flat against his chest, moving it lower across his stomach until she got to the elastic of his sweat pants and then back up again.

Rick nodded nervously, if it was any other woman it wouldn't have affected him, but Kate was very different in the way she made him feel and he liked it. "That was so sexy, you know that?" he whispered once Kate took her place flat on the mattress again burying her head under one pillow, to block out any future light, and wrapping her arm around the child sleeping next to her.

~CASKETT~

Two hours later it was Rick that was waking up first. Knowing that it wouldn't be long til Alexis woke up and wanted breakfast he got up and checked on Mackenzie and Michaela. He was surprised when he got into the room and they were awake and not screaming for one of them, instead they were lying there with their eyes open blowing bubbles and making noise at one another.

"How you going, M 'n' M? You girl need a change before Mummy comes to feed you?" Rick asked the tiny children in the room not expecting an answer but was surprised when he got one.

"Of course they are going to need a change. But I also think they need a celebratory cake for actually sleeping through the night and a big, big kiss for letting mummy sleep in" Kate said walking into the room still in her pj's.

Once Kate had kissed both the girls she grabbed Mackenzie out of the new cot and over to the original change table in the room. Rick surprised her one day with another cot and change table in the nursery so both girls were even in sleeping arrangements.

"Aww, unfair. The babies get all the love even my daughter got morning cuddles. What do I get?" Rick pouted teasing the Detective. Kate caught him off guard though, walking over with the baby and kissing him. She hadn't been extremely affectionate since his admission of loving her and the confrontation at the school.

"Maybe you do deserve some loving too. It is so cute when your jealous, you know that? But I am sorry, Rick"

"Sorry? For what?"

"You told me you loved me and I… I'm not used to showing affection towards men. And you know how I feel but I haven't done very well in showing it. I don't think I've even kissed you properly since the altercation with Juliana at the school. I just wanted you to know I'm not distancing myself and I am trying" Kate was nervous and unsure, not traits that she showed often.

"I know, hon. You went through a hell of a lot before the girls were born and before you had me. I do love you and I do know how you feel about me, even without you saying it, and that is enough if that is all you can give me. I don't expect you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or awkward, we can work through it, together."

Kate nodded and kissed him on the mouth, she was still holding Mackenzie between them but the kiss was more intimate then the others they have shared. "Thank you, Rick. We should get these nappies changed so I can feed them and you can feed Lex and I before your whirlwind of a daughter wakes up again."

"Speaking of Lex, is she still in our bed?"

Kate nodded and walked towards the change table again. Rick picked Michaela and followed Kate to the change tables that were placed next to each other for convenience. They worked wordlessly next to each other but purposely bumped hips a couple of times. Kate finished first and wandered over to the rocking chair with baby number 1. Kate picked up the nursing pillow for twins and got settled. After taking off her sleep shirt and un clipping her bra she waited for Rick to bring over Michaela. Once both babies were lying on the pillow, each one with their legs under Kate's arm (in a football hold), she leaned over to have them latch on.

"I'm gunna go cook breakfast, if that's okay babe" Kate nodded and Rick leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "What do you want? Bacon & Eggs, Pancakes or Toast?"

"Uhh, Pancakes. But if Alexis wants something else, don't cook two meals just go with what she wants."

~CASKETT~

2 hours later everyone had been fed, including Martha, and dressed ready to go out to the museum and the zoo. It was the first weekend of winter and it was starting to get cold outside.

"Are you going to come with us, Grams?"

"Not today, kiddo. I'm going out Christmas shopping, I'm going to help Santa out with all your presents" Martha stated dramatically making Alexis giggle.

"Yay, I can't wait for Santa to come. Christmas is the best ever"

"Mother, can I speak to you for a minute" Rick and Martha walked over to the study while Kate, Alexis and the twins stood by the front door. The twins were in the pram and Alexis was about to put her shoes on. "Do you need help, pumpkin?

"No thank you, Katie. My boots are easy and they only have zips to do up." Kate thought Alexis looked absolutely adorable and she picked out her own clothing. She was wearing a short sleeved, knee length, black dress with a pink teddy on the small pocket, baby pink footed tights and a baby pink skivvy underneath, 'this is one very stylish girl' Kate thought.

Kate dressed both girls this morning; Mackenzie was wearing a skirt, long sleeved shirt and footed tights. Her skirt was pink & white stripes with frills underneath, her shirt was a simple white bonds baby skivvy, her tights were a light baby pink and her shoes were black, matching the black head band Kate had added for extra cuteness. Michaela, on the other hand, was wearing long, soft denim pants with a pink and white stripy long sleeved top with white socks and black shoes. Kate decided not to go extremely matchy, matchy today but chose for Michaela's shirt to match Mackenzie's skirt. Rick and Martha though they looked absolutely adorable.

~CASKETT~

Once Rick and Martha arrived in the study, Rick dug his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Martha his credit card.

"Darling, what's this for?" Martha asked surprised at her sons actions.

"I want you to include Kate and M 'n' M in your Christmas shopping. I'm giving you this to help pay for it and if you see anything that clearly says 'from Rick', like onsies with cute sayings or pictures etc, can you please get them?"

"Of course I was going to buy them Christmas presents, kiddo. They are family now. But okay, I won't say no to a shopping trip on you and I will look out for anything that you may like to give them." Martha declared patting her sons shoulder and walking back out of the room.

Rick closely followed "We all ready to go, guys?"

"Yessss, Daddy. You're the slow one, we've been waiting here for ages" Alexis exclaimed dramatically.

~CASKETT~

Half an hour later Kate, Rick and the Kids were pulling up outside the Museum of Natural History, Alexis was still very excited about seeing the dinosaurs and the mummies. Rick helped Alexis out of her booster seat while Kate removed the pram from the back of the SUV.

"Alexis, stay close to the pram with Kate while we get the girls out. That way we know where you are and you're not on the road side with me" Rick stated.

Alexis nodded "Okay, daddy" and grabbed onto the handle of the pram.

Kate removed Mackenzie from the curb side of the car and placed her in the pram seat, strapping her in with the clips. It was a little cold outside so she grabbed the two pink fleece blankets from the nappy bag placing one on Mac and the other on the now strapped in Michie.

"Thanks, Rick" Kate smiled and pecked his cheek.

"You girls ready for some fun?" Rick asked picking the digital camera up from hanging around his neck and taking a photo of his girls all around the pram. "Be prepared to put some lovely smiles on your faces today, I'm taking lots of photos" Rick joked around.

"Come on, doofus. Let's get these kids inside before one explodes in excitement and the others pitch a fit" Kate replied smiling at her amusing boyfriend.

"Doofus! Huh, who are you calling a doofus" Rick scoffed feigning hurt "I have you know people find me highly entertaining"

"Face it, baby. You're a doofus, a child, a silly little boy at heart. But I love you for it" Kate smiled at how easily she dropped the 'L' word in that sentence. It didn't go unnoticed by Rick either, from the smile plastered on his face but he chose not to acknowledge it.

"One day I'll show you how much of a man I really am, miss smarty pants. You certainly are a lively one detective, you think you're so witty but I'll show you. And I love you too" He said kissing her cheek lightly.

Rick liked the side of Kate she was showing at the moment. The loving, caring and openly affectionate version of the hard nose detective that didn't trust men she hadn't known for years. Don't get him wrong, he loved the whole packaged deal you got with Kate but he was thoroughly enjoying the kissing, cuddling and touching.

Neither of them could wait for the date tonight, Rick because it was a chance to spoil Kate, not just her kids, and Kate for a plan Rick had no idea about. She had already asked Martha if she could handle the all night duties with the girls, stating it was okay if she couldn't, but Martha openly agreed. 'I've done it with my son, my first granddaughter and now I will spend some with all my grandkids' Kate remembered the older woman saying. She was thrilled that she could spend a whole night with her writer and planned on taking him back to her place for some quiet, uninterrupted time together, he just didn't know it yet.

~CASKETT~

The small, unusual family spent 4 hours out of the house, after the museum in was the zoo. Alexis had fun looking at the lions and the zebra's but had declared the fairy penguins her favorite. Once they had finished at the zoo, all three girls and one writer were complaining they were hungry so they stopped for lunch at a little bistro. After lunch, a walk and play in the park was requested by a little red head that was still full of energy.

After the park Kate asked if they could go ice skating, she hadn't been in years but it was one of her favorite December past times, so off to Rockerfella Centre they went. Alexis had taken lessons in ice skating since she was four so she was pretty good on the ice, Kate was a little unsteady at first but quickly got the hang of it. Rick stayed on the main floor watching with the babies until Kate got her footing.

Once Kate decided she was good to go, she came back to the door of the rink to collect Michie from Rick as he picked Mac up from the pram. They decided to take the twins for a spin around the ice, making sure not to go to fast and steering clear of the large crowds. Alexis looped around them, then skated off ahead.

Rick had no worries about Alexis on the ice, she loved taking lessons and was quiet talented. She could jump and twirl and do fancy leg tricks but wasn't showing off in front people.

"Thank you for this, Rick. I have had so much fun today. The girls don't get to do this sort of thing, having two of them and only one of me makes it so much harder."

"There's no need to thank me, I've had a great time too and so has Lexi. And I know they don't hon, that's why Mr. Marks over there is taking plenty of photos and videos. Plenty of memories"

15 minutes later and the adults decided to take the babies back to the pram and let Alexis have some more fun on the ice. Rick left the twins with Kate once they got back to go and grab some coffee for them and hot chocolate for their little ice skater.

"Alexis, come on sweetie. One more lap then time to go, Dad's coming back with some hot chocolate for you." Kate called.

"Okay, Katie" Alexis called in return a little breathless from her fun time skating round the rink with the other kids.

Once Alexis came off the ice, Kate help her with the ice skates, returning them to the hire window while Alexis put her boots on. Rick was just reaching the kids with the hot drinks as Kate was reaching them from returning the skates. Kate pecked him on the cheek, grabbing her coffee and Alexis did the same thing grabbing her Hot Chocolate. Kate held onto the little girls hand and Rick pushed the pram, placing his cup into the prams handy cup holder as they walked out of the Centre and onto the street to pack everything back into the car to head home.

"You know what Kate, I can't wait for tonight" the writer whispered into the mother's ear while lightly grazing her lower back, thigh and bum with his hand after packing the pram and kids into the car.

"You know what Rick, I can't either" the mother replied chewing on her lower lip and sliding her hand up his chest before patting it lightly and climbing into the front passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1 Sorry guys, clearly I need to spend less time reading other fanfics. But once I start I can't seem to put them down. Some are really, really good. "Falling in love at a Coffee Shop" by ifonly13 is a favourite. If you like KMMRA I reckon you will like that one. "Play Dates" by NCISabbylover is another great AU kid fic. **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Castle characters belong to ABC and Castle creators. Stories mentioned above belong to respective owners.**

**A/N #2 Read and Review as usual. Thank you to all the loyal followers and regular reviewers. I hope that I haven't disappointed. Please let me know what you think, I love to see review notifications in my inbox; they make my day :)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys sorry this has taken so long. I actually had a bit of trouble writing this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. I have been in and out of the doctors lately and starting to volunteer at a primary school and uni has started so it's been hectic around this place. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and that the long wait hasn't turned you off reading this story. Again, I'm sorry. Please review and let me know what you think, this chapter took a completely different turn to how I had planned**

Chapter 14

Kate and the twins spent the afternoon at her own place after spending the day with Rick and Alexis. She had a few things to do before the big 'first' date that they had planned tonight. Kate had already expressed 2 bottles this morning after their feed for tonight but thought it would be best to express as much as she could incase Martha needed it for them tonight. After the visit to the Doctor Masterson letting her know about Mac's weight she had been supplementing with Formula as well as feeding them breast milk so as long as Martha can mix a bottle she should be right if the express supply is low.

After expressing and topping the babies up she spent the next hour cleaning up the house. She scrubbed from top to bottom in the kitchen, lounge room, bathroom and most importantly her bed room. Clothing belong to both mother and children were off the floor and in the washer, toys were in there proper place and dishes were put away. Kate hadn't stayed overnight here in a while so the vacuuming and mopping of floors were required. By the time she had finished she had 2 hours to get ready before having to head over to Ricks to drop the kids off and leave for the restaurant.

"Okay, baby girls. Mommy's just going to have a shower and get ready, you be good" she said to the girls as she placed them in the bassinet's, turned the baby monitor on and took the handheld piece to the bathroom to get ready.

In the shower Kate took extra care in shaving, trying not to nick any part of her body. She scrubbed her hair with the cherry scented shampoo she knew Rick loved and even lightly spread it across her skin. Once out she spent 15 minutes drying her hair, so it wouldn't wet the dress she bought for tonight. Kate placed the dress as well as the sexy but comfortable red and black lace panties that she recently bought. _'Tonight's the night'_ she thought to herself getting a little giddy.

Before putting on the dress, Kate went to check on the babies and found them both asleep. She now had an hour to get ready and having the kids asleep would make it easier, so she was happy. Walking back to the bedroom, Kate slipped into her outfit, taking care in adjusting the deep v neck line. The neck line went too far down to wear a bra, which excited her and got her nerves playing up all at the same time.

~CASKETT~

45 minutes later Kate had finished her hair & make-up as well as gotten the girls packed and ready to stay with Martha for the night. This was the first time that Kate had left her girls overnight, she had never been away from them for more than a couple of hours and she was now doubting the idea of having a kid-less date. _'No, Rick and I have been looking forward to this. Grow up Kate, it's 12 hours. You'll be fine and you know Martha will take good care of M'n'M and if anything happens she'll call'_ Kate encouraged herself.

20 minutes later she was walking out of the elevator and up to Castle's door. She was 5 minutes late but traffic was insane for 6pm but their reservation wasn't until 7 so it didn't matter much.

"KATIE!" Alexis called as she ran straight to the detective pushing the twins in a stroller, dodging Martha who had just opened the door. The little red head was already in pyjama's and excited for the night. "This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait for tonight. Grams and I have movies and popcorn and junk food planned for tonight after Mac and Michie go to bed. Before then we'll play with them on the play mat." Alexis giggled as Kate swung the girl onto her hip and tickled.

"Sounds like you have very fun night planned. You make sure that you and the girls are good for your grams, yeah?"

"Duh, I'm always good for grams" Alexis looked at Kate like that was an obvious observation.

"Yeah, that's because Gram's feeds you all the sugar in the world and lets me deal with the hyperactivity and the crash the next day" Rick muttered walking over to Kate, kissing her on the cheek "You look stunning, babe. We've still got a little bit before the car gets here, it's running late because of traffic."

Kate nodded and pushed the pram over to the living room with Martha and Alexis following closely behind her. "Now, there are diapers in the nursery. I've expressed a few bottles but because of Mac's size I tend to feed them both a little formula as well, Mac I try to feed more. So you won't have to worry about running out of milk. Umm, I've bought pyjama's and spare clothes. I know Rick has some here, I just wanted to make sure you had extra if needed. They were fed 3 hours ago so they'll cry for more in about an hour to an hour and a half depending, they tend to eat more around Dinner and just need top ups until morning. Now I think that's everything"

Rick could see Kate was panicking a little at leaving her babies for the first time all night and came over to hug her from behind. Kissing her neck he whispered "It's okay, they'll be fine. Mother knows what she's doing and if you want we can come back here after dinner instead of going back to your place, okay?"

"You're right. I'm being silly. Martha, I will always trust you with the girls, this is just harder than I thought it was going to be. But, we…"She turned her head to look at Rick over her shoulder "need some time alone together" Kate declared as she kissed the writer, it was then that the intercom buzzed notifying them of the town car's arrival.

"Okay, baby girls, I'll see you in the morning. I love you forever and ever" Kate declared leaning over the pram and giving the sleeping babies a soft peck on their heads. Rick went with the same ritual while Kate hugged and said goodbye to Alexis as well as thanking Martha for babysitting, her reply was 'That's what grandparents are for, silly' which made Kate's heart swell and her eyes to almost tear.

~CASKETT~

An hour and a half later the young couple were sitting in the restaurant eating dinner and enjoying one another's company.

"Alexis, really loves you, you know?" Rick asked.

"I know and I love her too. She really is a great kid Rick, you've done so well with her" Kate replied smiling back.

"So, Miss Beckett, have you travelled anywhere special?" Rick asked, treating this like a first date, like he's just getting to know the woman in front of him.

She smiled cheekily "Umm, yea. Я провел один семестр в Киеве в колледже"

"As sexy as that was, I have no idea what you just said. Was that Russian?"

"Yes, it was. I said I spent a semester in Kiev when I was in college. What about you, travelling anywhere interesting on book tours or in college?"

"Not for book tours. I've stayed in the US for them, it's a lot harder to travel with Alexis. But I went to England before I met Meredith, after my first book was published. I really just wanted to spend all that money I had earned, but didn't want to go where I couldn't even ask where the bathroom was"

Kate laughed "Learning new languages are that hard, I already know 5."

"Wow, woman of many hidden talents. What languages do you know?"

"Let's see, Russian, German, Slavic, French and Croatian"

"That's 6 by the way. You also know English. But anyway say something for me?"

"Who's the smarty pants now. Like what?"

"I don't know, think of something" By now Kate was giggling, something she only ever seemed to do with Rick. She knew exactly what she was going to say and he may not understand the words but he'll get it.

"Du bist eine sehr sexy Mann, Richard. Sobald wir fertig hier, würde Ich mag dich, um mich nach Hause bringen und legte mich ins Bett. Ich möchte, dass du mich liebst, wie du noch nie jemanden geliebt habe vor." By now Kate had slipped a foot out of her high heel and was rubbing it up and down Rick's leg, trying to reach higher than what was appropriate in a public place. "Ich möchte, dass du mich tief und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ich möchte, dass du mich raus aus diesem Kleid und haben viel Spaß mit meinem Körper."

"Uhh, Kate. Again, I have no idea what you're saying, I do know that it's in German but if you don't stop with the other language and the foot thing I'm going to do something that should not be seen anywhere other than in the privacy of either yours or my home" Kate just giggled and dropped her foot and placing it back into her heel.

"Well, if that's the case you really don't want to know what I said" smiling at the sight of Rick's adams apple bob as he gulped.

The happy couple continued to eat their meal whilst playing 20 questions, with more than 20 questions. The questions were randomly picked and giving each other little bits of insight into the other's mind. They continued feeding one other little bits of their meals, just to let the other know they were enjoying the night as it went on.

A while later, while Rick and Kate were eating dessert, they were interrupted by the waiter "Excuse me, you are Kate Beckett, yes?"

"Um, Yes. That's me, what's this about?" Kate asked suddenly concerned.

"We have a Martha Rodgers on the phone, she said it was urgent. If you would like to follow me I can take you to a private area to take the phone call."

Kate all of a sudden had a sinking feeling, something had happened to her girls, it couldn't have been Alexis otherwise Martha would want to speak to Rick, it had to be Michie or Mac.

"Hi Martha, what's wrong?" Kate asked starting to panic

"Hi Kate, Mackenzie started crying about an hour ago and no matter what we did we couldn't get her to stop. We tried feeding, changing, burping her, putting her to bed, singing to her and playing with her but she wouldn't stop and then she started coughing uncontrollably and it sounded like she was having trouble breathing so we've taken her to the emergency room. You might want to wrap dinner up and meet us down here" Martha was clearly panicking and it wasn't helping Kate's condition.

Kate felt Rick just behind her "What is it, honey?"

"Rick, Mackenzie she's having trouble breathing and is coughing and crying. Martha's taken her to the emergency room. My baby, she's sick, what's going to happen?" Kate was crying now, clinging onto Rick's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll get there shortly, I'm sure everything is fine and mother is just panicking more than usual" Even with the comforting words Rick wasn't too sure what was going to happen so he grabbed the phone off Kate and spoke to his mother "Mother, what hospital are you at?"

"Richard, thank god. We're at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. Please take care of Kate, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Martha was filled with guilt, the one night the young mother leaves her babies at home one ends up in the hospital.

"It's not your fault, mother. It might not be something you could have prevented; it might just be one of those things that happen. We'll see you shortly"

Rick hung up and quickly jumped the queue to pay for the dinner bill, he left Kate by the door as she was struggling to move at all, shock had set in that her baby girl was in hospital. He quickly grabbed Kate's purse from the table and their coats from the usher. Once he had escorted Kate out the door he quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver the address.


	15. Chapter 15

Once the young couple arrived at the hospital, Kate leapt from the cab as Rick paid the bill. Both rushed to the front desk

"I'm looking for Mackenzie Beckett, She was bought in not so long ago by her Grandmother, Martha Rodgers. I'm her mother" Kate speedily spoke.

"Yes, Mrs Beckett. Mackenzie is on the 5th floor in the paediatric ward. Once you get there, the nurse on duty will show you to her room" the young assistant replied

"Thank you" Rick said as he rushed off after a panicked Kate.

5 minutes later they found the nurses' station and had been shown to her daughter's room. The doctor was there listening to her chest.

"Hi. I'm Mackenzie's mother" Kate introduced herself "What's going on with my baby?" she asked watching as Michaela was sleeping in her carrier along with Alexis who was asleep on the couch. Rick stood with Kate, his arm wrapped around her waist and Martha moved from standing in front of the doctor and the baby waited for the doctor to speak.

"Hi Mrs Beckett, I'm Dr. Jefferson. Mackenzie seems to be having difficulties breathing, she doesn't want her bottle, is wheezing and coughing and I can her some crackling in her chest. Have you noticed anything different about her lately?"

"Umm. She's had a bit of a cough and a bit of a runny nose lately but I thought that was just a cold. I had to coax her into drinking the formula part of her feed after the breast feed but I thought it may have been a side effect of her cold. I didn't think it was this bad. I feel like mother of the year" Kate replied

"It could have started off as looking like a cold and I'm sure you would have noticed if she was suffering from any other problems under your supervision. I believe your daughter has what we call Bacterial Pneumonia but I will have the nurses take a blood test and send Mackenzie for a chest x-ray to see how her lungs have been affected. The blood test is to confirm that it is Bacterial pneumonia and the x-ray is a precaution as she does seem to be having difficulties breathing. It seems like Martha caught it fairly early but with babies we like to be sure."

"Will she be okay?" Rick asked "Is she going to be here overnight or for longer? What is the treatment?"

"I believe once we have the x-rays done and the blood tests come back you should be able to go home with the antibiotics but I can't guarantee anything until we know a definite answer with how much its affecting Mackenzie. For now we will keep her on the fluids and the breathing mask to help her along a little" Dr Jefferson calmly stated

"Thank you, Doc" Rick replied as Kate stayed close to Mac rubbing up and down her baby's tiny arm

"Thanks Doctor" she whispered

"It'll be okay, Kate. She's going to be perfectly fine" Rick whispered

"Thank you, Rick. Thank you, Martha." Kate whispered turning to look at the older woman. "Thank you for taking care of my girls. Thank you for bringing her here when you thought something was wrong. I guess we'll try again when bubby is better, huh?"

"Whenever you want, kids; As long as you trust me with your babies I will gladly look after them. I feel horrible that this happened the first time you were willing to leave them for a night and enjoy yourselves" Martha replied hugging the younger mother.

"I will always trust you, Martha. This won't change anything. Other than who seriously I will take even the slightest sniffle" Kate sniffed.

"Grams. What's happening with Mac. Is she okay" Alexis sleepily muttered not noticing the other two people in the room.

"Mac is going to be okay sweetie" Kate said walking over to the young child as Alexis startled at hearing her voice.

"Are you sure? I wasn't anything I did with her was it?"

"No, no, no far from it darling girl; Mac has had a little bit of a cold and it got worse but she the doctor is coming back to take her for an x ray and they will test a bit of her blood and then he'll give her some medicine and hopefully we can take her home" Kate cooed

"Okay… Can I give her a kiss before I lay back down again?"

"Of course you can. Daddy will lift you up so you can reach." Now with permission, Alexis moved over and hugged her father before turning around for him to left her up. Alexis whispered something that no one else could hear, kissed her forehead and asked to be put down.

By the time Alexis was over to the couch and laying down again a nurse came in to take some blood. It was over before it started but Mac still caused a bit of a fuss. It wasn't that much longer and Dr. Jefferson was back to take the baby girl to x ray.

~ CASKETT ~

A few hours later, Alexis was asleep on the couch, the x rays and blood results were back and much to everyone's relief Mackenzie was almost ready to go home. Dr. Jefferson explained the antibiotics that needed to be taken each morning and night either just before or just after her feedings. He expected Mackenzie to want to sleep a lot and that was okay, she was going to need her sleep to get better.

Once they collected everything and filled the prescription at the hospital pharmacy they left. Rick carried a sleeping Alexis to the car while Martha carried Michaela, who was asleep in her carrier and Kate clung onto Mackenzie, who was fussing lightly but was trying to fall asleep.

"Ssh, you'll be okay baby girl. I won't let anything happen to you. Ssh" Kate cooed to her sick baby girl as they placed the sleeping children into the SUV. Not having enough seats in the car for all of them Martha chose to take a cab back to the loft.

"Where do you want to go Kate?" Rick asked as they climbed into the front seat of the SUV "Do you want to go home or back to the loft? It's up to you"

Kate nodded and thought about it for a moment "Can we go back to the loft? I don't want to intrude if you want some time with Alexis and your mother but I would love a hand with the girls, especially with Mac being sick now" Kate was sounding a little shy and quiet and maybe even a little nervous, which was out of character for her.

"Hey, you are welcome at the loft any time you want. Day or Night, Kate, you are never intruding. We all want you and the girls there."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Please don't go home Katie. Please. I want to help Mackenzie get all better. And I want to make sure Michaela isn't lonely while her sister is sick and sleeping when she wants to play. Please don't go" Begged a sleepy voice from the back seat.

"Okay, Lex. Shh. I'll stay. Just go back to sleep hunny, it's too late for little girls to be awake" cooed the detective.

"See. I told you we all want you there with us Kate" Rick gloated and smirked that his daughter had proven his point.

"Thank you Rick. Just thank you, so much." Kate replied leaning over to kiss the writer while they were stopped at a red light.

"Let's go home" Rick whispered after thoroughly kissing her back.


End file.
